The Dead Surfer Girl
by Sky Melodies
Summary: After Bridge dies on vacation that was shared with Gwen, Gwen has noticed some wierd things happening. Noises, smells, calls, and even energy feel like Bridgette. Gwen tries to listen to the signs, but doesn't understand. Is it a matter of life or death?
1. Chapter 1

The Gothic girl cried on her bed alone. Today was a day of sorrow. A day of misery. A day to just cry. She's been waiting to learn the date that would involve her going to the funeral home with all the other people she knew to mourn the lose of her best friend. She never judged her. She never called her a freak. She understood her. She cared for her. She was the only one who saw her inner self.

She got up from her bed and looked out the window. She saw the little patters of rain drops hit the glass. _She loved the rain_, Gwen was reminded of her best friend again and quickly grabbed yet another tissue to soak it through with tears.

Her head spun around with emotions. She was mad at herself for not watching her friend. She was mad her friend for needing to be watched. She was mad at the world. She was mad at fate. She was mad.

Her cell-phone rang. She grabbed it out of her left pocket and checked the caller ID. _Bridgette_.

"But that's impossible..." she quickly answered anyways. "Hello?" she questioned. She waited for a response, but new nothing would ever come.

How can the dead call you?

...

The week of the accident started out a happy one. At 18, Gwen and Bridgette had been saving their tips at the cafe to rake in some money to fly to Florida for the beaches. No boyfriends, Trent and Geoff, just a girl's retreat. They have had this date saved to their calenders since they learned that they had eventually gained enough money.

The day that the two girls would leave the apartment that all of them have lived in, they hugged their boyfriends. They joked the entire time about what was on who's will.

"Hmm. If I die, Bridgy, you can have all my art. I bet _someone_ will buy them." Gwen had told Bridgette.

"Alright, then if I die, you can all my surfboards. They have to be worth _something_!" Bridgette had joked with Gwen.

If only they would have known.

...

When the dynamic duo had departured the plane, they had immediately rented a small car and drove to the hotel room they would share. They couldn't afford an expensive one, but they wouldn't have needed it. They had already planned to spend all of the days they have planned to be at either one of the local beaches, or letting lose at a club.

They had only spent about half of their vacation when they decided to go to the beach again.

"Come on, Gwen! You can catch some sun, I can find something to do. And beside, I heard that the rest of the week will have nothing but rain. So we might as well soak up the sun as much as we can, Bridgette informed Gwen. Of course, she agreed.

The hotel was of walking distance to the beach. They only simply brought a few towels, sun block, and each other. Gwen was laying out the towels that she and her best friend could lay on when they would rest.

"Hey Gwen, I heard that this beach has some slippery and sharp rocks, or something weird like that. Don't think the guards on today, mind watching me? Safety first, right?" the Surfer girl asked her Gothic friend.

"Course, Bridgy! I'll be here. Woah, it kinda feels like a mother-daugher moment! _'You'll make sure I don't get eaten by sharks, right Mommy_?'" joked Gwen. That of course brought a smile and giggle Bridgette's face.

Bridgette waved as a sign of her going into the water. Gwen laid back, trying to get a tan to impress the man she loved when they would eventually get back.

...

Gwen must have dozed off in the sun, since she woke up to her best friend shouting from the water. Struggling to catch her breath.

"Gwe-! H-lp!" Bridgette screamed from the water. She was having difficulty shouting when massive amounts of water filling her throat.

"I'm coming, Bridge!" Gwen had stood up in a seconds notice to reach her friend. She started to shout for more help and paramedics while she jumped into the warm water.

People have been crowding the sands, some looking to see whats happening. Some trying to help. Some trying to just watch it like a movie.

Gwen paddled out to the location where the drowning friend was located. Bridgette was passing out, her body becoming motionless.

"I've got you, Bridgy," Gwen whispered and cried to Bridgette.

She pushed the body to the shore. She immediately preformed the CPR she had learned in Health Class in school.

She has been preforming the procedure until the paramedics arrived, obviously someone had called claiming a girl was drowning.

The paramedics made a pulse beat in Bridgette's body. She was losing her tanish skin, and her normally smiling and giggling face lay emotionless.

They drove Bridgette and Gwen away to the hospital. More doctors pumped to keep a pulse going while they were in the hallways, searching for an empty room. When they found the one, Gwen was forced to wait outside. Watching her best friend slowly die.

They worked on her for more than half an hour, but the pulse would never raise. Gwen went into the room while the doctors described Bridgette's fate. She was gonna die. She swallowed to much water, and must have hit her head on a rock, causing her some brain trauma. The doctors left so Gwen could say a good-bye to her best friend.

Tears flowed on her face, but she only held out her pinky finger, and wrapped it around Bidgette's pinky.

"Friend's forever," she whispered. Something stupid and childish the two had made up. It started out as a joke, but later the phrase had meant something to the two.

Of course, Bridgette never tightened her grip. Nor said anything to her. But the monitor detecting heart-rate went off. A long depressing beep filled the room.

"Oh god, bye Bridgy. Love you like the sister I never had," Gwen cried, and hugged the motionless body.

Gwen was in shock. Her body and head hurt. But most of all, her heart hurt. _I have to tell Trent and Geoff! Oh god..._ she remembered. She stood up from the bed she sat on, and immediately fell.

She had blacked out.

...

"Ms Gwen, hello. Wake up. You passed out," said the doctor that had treated Bridgette.

Bridgette. Her dead friend.

"We can call family to pick you up, we prefer you rather not drive," he said in a tone that made him sound smarter than he really was.

"Kinda can't, live in Canada. Bridge was the only person who can down here with me," replied the Gwen, dizzy, with her heart throbbing. How can this doctor not treat her kind? Her best friend had died only minutes ago.

"Well, might I suggest that you cancel this vacation early? It's not uncommon for people to be in depressed after people they loved had died. And we prefer that you get around loved ones soon," he informed the girl.

"Whatever. Just leave me alone," replied a emotionless Gwen. And she walked out of the hospital doors in tears.

...

The day that Gwen had arrived back to Canada, she was depressed. It was a struggle for her to tell her boyfriend and her best friends boyfriend that the girl they all knew and loved was dead four days ago. It was a challenge to even sit on the plane, since she and Bridgette had made such and immature and funny argument on who gets the seat window.

She got off the plane and ran to Trent that was located at the gate entrance. She cried in his arms, and he cried with her. He knew how hard it was for her. She looked around for Geoff, no where to be found.

"Where's Geoff?" she cried Trent.

"He's been busy. He had to go the jewelery store, to return the engagement ring he planned to give Bridgette today. And then he went to the funeral home, to get arrangements. He's depressed, babe, and I don't want to talk to him, since I don't want to say anything wrong, know what I mean?" Trent told Gwen, slowly letting go.

"He was gonna _propose_!" This made Gwen only want to cry harder. _Bridgette was just telling me how she was waiting for him to pop the question. She was so in love with him!_ Gwen thought.

Gwen felt dizzy again. Her legs lost strength. She blacked out yet again, thinking of her best friend.

* * *

**I've had this idea in my mind for a long time. And I really must say, I think story _really _stinks. And I've noticed that my days are getting a little busy, but fun! The Angel and the Green Mohawk is hopefully getting updated either on the 14 or 15. But it may take later, since it's Mid-term week, but also, our last week until Winter Break**

**And for those that don't like how I characterize Gwen, making her not have so much of a ticked attitude (trust me, I had to deal with someone about something like that before. Let's leave his name out of this, though...) I honestly can't imagine Gwen being too gothic around Bridge, or at least not in the way they're friendship is... was...**

**And please, please review this story! I have found myself getting a little self-consious of my writting. Reviews make me feel better about myself! So, review :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen woke up in the car. Apparently, Trent was such a man to carry her to the car, along with her bags. She was tilting her head against the window, letting the cold glass freeze her face. She was to busy thinking of Bridgette to even care about herself. She felt small, yet scorching hot tears slowly flow from her face.

"Good, your up. I was getting a little worried. Listen, it wasn't your fault. It's hard for all of us, but she's in a better place now," Trent tried to comfort her.

_A Better Place Now. That's something you tell a little kid when their goldfish just died_, she thought. _But he's trying so hard to help. And Bridgette was Trent's good friend_.

She sniffed her nose. "Yeah," she commented. She watched the landscape that past by. The lake, one of Bridgette's favorite spots to relax at. Gwen couldn't form any more tears. Her eyes could produce no more tears. But she could still feel the pain that stayed in her heart.

Her boyfriend drove to the parking lot that belonged to the apartment that was shared by the four...three. She got out of small car and quietly closed the door. She grabbed her bags that she and Bridgette once shared. Trent slowly paced toward her, wanting to hug her. She wanted be hugged. To feel his warmth. To know everything will be okay. But it wasn't. It couldn't. She just quickly walked toward the stairs. She quickly put in her house key, and entered the doors. She threw the bags into the couch and ran into her room.

...

So here she was now, getting a prank call from her dead best friend._ I must have left Bridgette's phone in the States. Some punk must have grabbed it. If only he knew that it was that of a dead girl_, she thought. She laid onto her bed, looking at the ceiling. Minutes went by before Trent came in.

"Hey," Trent came in and sat next to Gwen. He kissed her gently on the cheek, and brushed a small strand of blue hair from her face. "Geoff's home. He couldn't return the ring. Said something like it had to be worn. But he's in the living room, if you want to talk to him. Maybe I can cook you some soup. Please. You haven't eaten since we came home," Trent finished and stood up.

"I'll be out in a minute. And maybe Chicken Noodle, please," Gwen softly told Trent. He smiled at her and left. She got up from her bed moist from tears and went out to the living room to see Geoff, staring out the window.

"Hey Geoff," Gwen said to Geoff and quickly gave him a hug. "You know she would have said 'yes.' She mostly only talked about you."

"Ya think?" Geoff questioned. "I was gonna take her to the lake. But it's water that got her in the spot she is now," he started to whisper toward the end. Tears went down his face. Gwen copied, but stopped as she ate the soup Trent came with. Trent sat on the couch, and Gwen leaned onto him. The three sat in silence.

...

_Thump!_

It was about eleven pm, and everyone else was asleep. But a noise from the kitchen woke Gwen up. She opened her eyes for a split second before she smelt something baking.

_Everyone's sleeping_, Gwen thought and put on her bathrobe on to investigate the sound in the kitchen.

As she went into the kitchen, a strong smell of cookies filled the air. But oddly, the kitchen was empty of people, ingredients, and cookies.

She silently cried some more, thinking of a time she and Bridgette shared.

_"Come one, Gwen! We could totally surprise the guys by bringing them cookies for all of their hard work!" An anxious Bridgette told Gwen. The guys were finishing up moving Gwen's grandparent's into a nursing home._

_"Okay! But only if we get to eat half of them," joked Gwen._

_"Is there any other reason?" questioned Bridgette._

_The two stood laughing._

_As the cookies were done baking, Bridgette dropped the egg timer, breaking it._

_"Wow Bridgy, Butterfingers much?" joked Gwen._

_"Shut up!" joked back Bridgette. She threw a very small amount of dough at Gwen. It landed in her hair. That only wanted to make Gwen throw batter too, not so small._

_The small joke ended up getting batter all over the kitchen, with the girls covered. In the end, they only had enough batter to make about a dozen cookies. They ate their share of about 6._

_By the time the guys got home, they questioned the mess, and why they only had about 6 cookies for two grown guys._

_That only made Gwen and Bridgette literally get on the floor laughing. They spent the rest of the day of the day cleaning the mess they had created._

_"That had to be some of the most fun cooking I had in a while!" Bridgette joked to Gwen, scrubbing the kitchen counter._

_"It better be, since I think the floor is stained!" Gwen commented back, still scrubbing the tiled floor with the rough end of a sponge._

_"I think we should do this every month," she told Gwen._

_"I don't think the world has enough cleaning supplies!" said Gwen, as the two finished cleaning._

_They laughed the entire night away, with batter still all over their bodies._

_Good times._

_Old times._

_Lost times._

She just left the kitchen and laid back down her bed. As time went by, she couldn't sleep. She got up once more and went across the hall to Bridgette's room. Most of the stuff was gone, but the bed remained. She laid down in Bridgette's bed. She felt safe. Secure. Warm.

"Night Bridgy," Gwen softly whispered and went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

__

Gwen was lying on the couch, watching the evening news when the door to the apartment opened.

_"Hey Gwen, watcha doin'" asked a familiar voice. Gwen quickly turned around._

_"Bridgette! I thought... I thought you were dead!" asked a very shocked Gwen. She got up from the couch to quickly hug Bridgette._

_"Dead? Last time I checked I was breathing... But if you want me to be dead, I can make some calls." Bridge joked with Gwen._

_"Oh my god! It just must have been a horrible terrible dream! We went to the beach, and you drowned! It was so horrible!" Gwen started to cry at remembering._

_"Wow. Maybe we should take you to a therapist for that! Dreams always mean something, right?" questioned Bridgette, a small amount of worry was in her tone._

_"Nah. Dreams never mean anything. I had dreams were I get a million dollars! How 'bout we forget about this talk and watch the news with me," Gwen was trying to change the conversation, not wanting to think of the 'dream' she had._

_"News? Sounds a little mature for you, but sure!" Bridgette sat on the couch next to Gwen. Both were getting bored with the news, but they saw something that made the blood leave from each others faces._

_"This just in. Car crash on Landschesters Lane is causing a jam, but more importantly, a man dead. Police identified him as a Geoff Rills. He was driving a dark green pickup. Any info on this man or his family would be greatly appreciated," said the local news reporter, Cathy Roberts. Her voice was so neutral, as if reporting the death of a human being meant nothing to the woman._

_"But..." whispered Bridgette. "That's Geoff's name...and car..." she started to cry._

_"Oh god. I'll call the news people. I'm sorry Bridge," Gwen started to cry too, but she insisted on hugging Bridge. Tears flowing from both of their faces._

_"Wake up Gwen!" Bridgette told Gwen, in a voice that didn't sound like her own, but more like her boyfriends._

"Wake up, sweetie!" the voice continued.

Gwen's eye's slowly opened, showing that she was in Bridgette's room. A small puddle of either sweat or tears made the pillow moist and uncomfortable to lay on. She still was on the bed, but she was sitting up.

"Trent?" Gwen sorta whispered, not knowing if she was having a dream again. She was having a hard time telling what was a dream and what was reality.

"Yeah?" Trent wondered what she wanted.

"Oh my god!" Gwen hugged Trent with a new batch of tears coming out of her eyes. "I had this dream where Bridgette was alive but then Geoff died and then Bridgette and I started to cry and then you woke me up and then I didn't know what was real!" Gwen quickly sobbed, not caring about her grammar.

"It's alright, I'm here," Trent tried to comfort Gwen, still holding her.

"Thank you," Gwen silently still silently cried to Trent.

"Your welcome," he held on tighter.

"I love you," she hugged him, but more for a hug, and less of a comfort.

"I know," Trent joked.

The two sat there laughing. The first laugh Gwen had in a long time.

...

"So, did you take any pictures of the ring before you returned it?" Gwen was on the couch, asking Geoff who was on the chair, looking through the window.

"Didn't return it. Couldn't. I was about to return it, but a little voice in my head was all like: 'Dude, I bought this ring to be worn on someone special.' So no. But I got the funeral date. How does Thursday work? Today's Tuesday, and I already have most of the plans done," Geoff told Gwen.

"Yeah, that works," Gwen sighed. She was a little happy that she didn't have to make any arrangements. It was still too soon. But she felt sorry for Geoff, dealing with nearly everything.

The room was silent for a few moments before anyone spoke.

"So, um. Can I see the ring?" asked Gwen.

"'Course," Geoff said, slightly stood up to reach into his pocket before he revealed a small box covered in a rather velvety material. "Here," he handed it to her.

She didn't comment on the fact that she found it weird that he would carry the ring with him at all times. No. That would sound mean. And she would never dare try to hurt anyone more when they were already in pain.

She grabbed the little box and moved the little hinges upward so she could open it. She was instantly shocked by the beauty of the ring.

It had a silver band. On the top a Sapphire half the size of a dime. The ring was expensive. She wanted to ask how much it cost, but she didn't dare ask. That was personal.

"It's beautiful..." she slightly whispered, in a stance. She was hypnotized to look at the ring. She was having a hard time pulling her eyes off this ring. It reminded her so much of Bridgette. She found the strength to close the lid and handed it back to Geoff.

"Thanks," Geoff commented back.

For the second time, the room fell silent.

...

"We got any real food to eat? I have barely eaten anything except for soup for about a week now!" Gwen wondered, her stomach empty. She looked through the cabinets.

It was rather late though, about 10 pm, and she knew she wouldn't get a response anytime soon. The two other people she shared the apartment with were sleeping. Both Geoff and Trent would have a long day tomorrow, finishing the funeral arrangements. Gwen, on the other hand, was vacation from work. They gave her extra time for Bridgette's death off of work.

She looked through the fridge. Half a Gallon of vanilla ice-cream sat in the fridge. She grabbed it and a spoon. She didn't need a bowl. She sat on the couch, just lying and eating the ice-cream. The TV still turned off. The only light was that off the hallway lamp that produced only a minimal amount of light so no one trips.

She just sat in the dark, eating the frozen milk that was sweet, thinking. Thinking of everything in her life. Bridgette. The Ring. The Dream. Everything.

"It's late," she whispered, put the remaining ice cream up, and went to the bed located in her room. As she lay down on it, she watched the stars outside her window.

And she could have sworn, one star shone blue, in honor of the dead surfer girl.

* * *

**I'm a young teenage girl and I don't understand what engament rings look like exactly, so PLEASE don't comment on the appearence of the ring, please!!!**

**I've been gone for about 3 days now. I'm suffering a horrible sore-throat (and from what I understand, the sympons of the Swine Flu!) so my head is a little off today. More like WAY off today! I wanted to update The Last Resort, but wanted to get all 3 stories to chapter 3 before I continue much more. But please, enjoy! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

The morning started out slow for the three people who lived in apartment. Geoff and Trent left for work (Geoff was a waiter at a club while Trent worked at a music shop) while Gwen stayed at home, still on her vacation. She was lonely. Tired. And slowly but surely, growing depressed.

She never really loved anyone except for the three people that she lived with. Growing up, she never had what she thought of as a real family. Her father left when she only two. Her mother spent long hours at work everyday, and when she came home she never made 'Home Sweet Home' realistic. The other only family Gwen had was her younger brother, Derek, who she almost practically raised.

But Geoff, Trent, and Brige? They were like her new family. They were always there for her, caring for her and making her feel loved when she was ignored. Just like she was always there for them.

Even though it was nearly a week since her best friend died, it still felt like just yesterday when she was running down to the beach with her. It only felt like moments when the machine that measured heart beats went off in the long subtle beep. New tears flowed from her face.

_It would have been nice to just have one more memory with you,_ she thought of Bridgette.

But wait. Did she?

The dream. What had Bridgette said that caught Gwen's interest?

"_Dreams always mean something!"_

But they couldn't! More than once Gwen had a dream where she won money or became famous. Dreams can't mean anything!

_Right_...?

...

"Hey babe! Geoff and I have a surprise for you!" Trent came home excited. Gwen was taking a nap on the couch when he came home. She was slowly waking up when Trent sat at Gwen's feet.

"What is it?" she yawned.

"Your gonna have to see yourself!" Geoff walked through the doorway with a kinda large brown cardboard box. On it was a large red bow.

"What is it!" Gwen asked yet again, but this time she was more excited. She sat up and a small smile formed on her lips.

"Maybe if you open it, you'll find out!" Geoff walked over to Gwen with the box. He handed it to her with a large smile on his face. She grabbed the box and open the lid.

Inside, a small ball of yellow fur lay inside. Gwen's eyes grew bigger as she picked it up.

"You got me a _kitten_!?" Gwen was shocked. She wasn't the kitten type. Bridgette was. Gwen was more of a dog lover. But she would never tell. They had already bought the small soft kitten home. They couldn't take it away now!

"Whatcha think?" Trent asked. He sat right next to her.

"I love her!" Gwen leaned her head on Trent's shoulder with the rowdy kitten still in her arms. Geoff smiled slightly, but not as wide as he normally wore.

_He wishes Bridgette could lay her head on his shoulder. I have Trent, but no one has Geoff. Oh god, I've been so selfish_! Gwen though. She rubbed her hands over the kittens soft fur. It stopped squirming and started to purr.

"What's her name?" Geoff asked Gwen.

"I don't know. Let me think about this one tonight," Gwen said. She looked at her kittens face.

_Blue eyes._

_How come everything I do relates to Bridge_! Gwen thought.

"Alright. But if you want some good names, don't hesitate to ask," Trent kissed Gwen on her cheek and got up. He put on his coat and shoes.

"Where are you guys going?" Gwen asked, noticing Geoff doing the same thing.

"We just have some last minute funeral arrangements. We'll be back late tonight," Trent said.

"Oh... Bye," Gwen murmured to the guys as they left.

After the guys had left for about ten minutes, she started to wonder about some things. She placed the kitten on the couch cushion next to her.

"How come they didn't want my help with the arrangements? I was her best friend! I should have been able to help with _something_!" Gwen said, her tone a little angry. The kitten cocked her head and blinked her sapphire eyes. Even though the kitten was almost fully the shade of yellow that most blonds are, the top and belly of the cat was a lighter color. Gwen rubbed the cat's head and kissed her softly on the head.

"For a cat, your pretty cute," she joked. The kitten just rubbed her head against Gwen's knee and waited for a rub.

"Time to go find a dress, I guess," Gwen said and picked up the kitten into her room. She softly placed it on her bed.

Gwen looked into her closet. A black dress wasn't that unusual in her closet. She grabbed the one that she and Bridgette bought together on their last trip to clothing store.

_"Your never gonna wear that!" Bridgette teased._ Oh, the irony.

The kitten started to lick it's paw while Gwen was looking for her hair curler. She let her hair grow out a little bit since that stupid TV show she spent all summer at. Curling her hair was one of the favorite things she could do.

Gwen cursed under her breath. "I must have left it in her room!" she said to herself and opened the door to the hallway. Bridgette's room was almost directly across from her. She heard a the soft thud of the kitten jump down to the floor to follow Gwen. Gwen looked through the small vanity Bridgette had, the last time she used her iron it was in Bridge's room.

"Aha! Found it!" Gwen grabbed the iron and looked around the floor for her new companion. "Kitten?" Gwen asked when the cat was no where to be found. She looked up to find the cat kneading on the bed of the dead surfer girl.

"Oh, angel," she picked up the kitty and hugged it to her chest. She felt small tears flow from her face, not knowing that they were shocking the kitten when they hit her. "She would have loved you," Gwen kissed the top of the kitty's head one more time.

...

"Ready for bed?" Gwen asked the kitten, still not knowing what to name her. It was about nine o'clock, the guys still haven't come home yet.

"Where are you gonna sleep...?" Gwen asked herself. She didn't make the kitten a bed yet, and she didn't want it to sleep alone.

As almost an answer, the kitten jumped up onto Gwen's bed. She laid her fragile body on one of the two pillows Gwen always had on her bed.

"Eh, why not?" Gwen changed into her pajama's and laid down next to the cat.

"Sweet dreams, angel," Gwen softly kissed her kitten's head one more time before she went to sleep.

...

_"Kitten?" Gwen worried. When she had awoken, the small bundle of fur that was next to her was gone. She was looking in everyones room._

_Trent's was the same. Even the same snoring from him._

_Geoff's was empty. Completely empty except for his bed and dresser. It seemed like maybe someone had moved all of his stuff to another place. She brushed off her curiosity and continued her search for the kitty._

_Bridgette's room held a surprise._

_"Hey Gwen!" Bridgette slightly chuckled, she was playing with the tiny cat._

_"Deja Vu!" Gwen cried. She ran over and gave Bridgette a hug._

_"I'm not going to ask."_

_"Good. I don't know what's real anymore! But let's not talk about that. Were's Geoff?" Gwen asked. She almost soon regretted what she asked when she saw the face of her best friend slowly tear._

_"The car wreck sound familiar?" was all she answered before she started to bust out into tears. Gwen came rushing over to comfort her. Gwen started to think of the previous events. No car wreck._

_"But, at least he got me one last gift before he left. Isn't that right, Sea Water?" she hugged the kitten. Gwen almost felt a little heartbroken. The kitten she had quickly fallen in love with wasn't even hers. It must have been a dream._

_"Sea Water?" Gwen asked._

_"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! The kitten!" she grabbed the cat and nearly shoved it into Gwen's face. "But we just call her Sea. Sea Bee when you want to get creative!" Bridgette joked._

_"Oh, it's almost time. I got to get ready," Bridgette shed a small tear._

_"For what?" Gwen asked._

_"Gwen, your honestly scaring me! The funeral!" more tears flew from her face._

This is when Gwen woke up in a small pool of tears.

For the second time, Bridgette had entered her dreams.

* * *

**OMG, I hate my computer o.O I haven't been able to type for the past 2 or 3 days since it's been acting up! And that only put me farther behind schedual! But hopefully, we'll have a snow day tommorow, and I can work on my stories then. **

**For this story so far, I think I made Gwen cry too much. But I figure if your best friend died, you'd be upset too. And the kitten? Well, I wanted something to make Gwen a little less depressed all the time. And I _think_ animals and pets can help you not be so depressed. **

**And I know, Bridgette has green eyes, not blue eyes, but I wanted the kitten to almost be Bridge in cat form xD. **

**And now, I have to type up both chapters for WUaS and TLR. Hopefully, TAatGM will be updated tommorow xP**


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen had a long night. She woke up about three different time for weird reasons. She had everything from freaky dreams to making sure the kitten was alright.

"So I guess you have a name already," Gwen stretched and talked to the kitten when she woke up at seven thirty. "But why did she chose Sea Water?"

Gwen softly pet the kitten then got up and was heading toward the kitchen.

"Hey Gwen! We're leaving at two for the thing," Geoff tried to sound cheery, but it didn't work. 'The Thing.' is that what he calls the funeral?

"Alright," she sighed and went directly towards the cabinet. She reached for the cereal on the top shelf along with a bowl and milk. Then, she heated up a small box of microwave bacon. She was about to grab a spoon when she saw at her feet the kitten.

"Hey baby!" Gwen said in a childish tone. "Did you guy any cat food, or formula for the cat?" Gwen asked Geoff.

"Oh crap! I knew we forgot something!" Geoff slapped his head.

"Oh well," Gwen said and reached for two small saucers. On one, she poured a little bit of milk. On the other, she put half of a piece of bacon.

"I can tell this is gonna shorten your lifespan by about two years, but we have nothing else," Gwen put the food on the floor and watched as the kitty ate it. _For being a cat, she's too cute_! She thought.

Gwen grabbed her cereal and bacon after the kitty got done eating and sat on the couch to eat. The furry companion quickly followed.

"So, did you chose a name yet?" Geoff asked.

"Your gonna think it's stupid," informed Gwen.

"Wanna bet?" Geoff teased.

"Fine," she sighed. "Sea Water. But we just call her Sea."

Geoff formed a small smile. Gwen didn't know if he was either laughing at the cats name, or smiling for thinking it was cute.

"Well, I didn't think you would name it something like that! I thought you would name it something like Little Reaper!" Geoff laughed.

"Is that supposed to mean something? I'm Goth, that doesn't mean we think of death all the time!" Gwen both laughed and argued with Geoff.

The two just sat there laughing for a moment or two.

"So, where's Trent?" Gwen asked.

"Sleepin',: Geoff said casually.

"Let's change that," Gwen said and opened Trent's door. Again, Sea followed her.

"Hey Sweetie," Gwen softly said and sat on Trent's bed. She very softly kissed him on the lips.

Trent let out a small yawn and opened his eyes. He was still laying down, but he awake. His emerald eyes relaxed on Gwen's face.

"So what's kitties name?" Trent asked.

"Sea Water. But Sea's fine too," Gwen said. Trent did a small laugh.

"I'm not gonna ask," he chuckled and watched as Sea jumped onto his bed, purring. Trent sat up and stroked Sea's fur a couple times.

"But it's a good name," he added.

"Thanks," Gwen rested her head on Trent's shoulder and played with the cat, also.

"Geoff says were leaving at two for the funeral. Can we go to the store first to get some things for her? You hardly brought anything!" Gwen slightly teased. "Sea need cat litter, food, a couple toy's would be nice, and whatever else we can find."

"Alright. Give me time to get ready," he agreed.

"Thanks sweetie!" Gwen said and kissed him on the cheek. She immediately left.

So far, today was the first day that she hasn't cried or thought of the dead surfer girl.

…

"No Geoff! We are not dressing my cat like a prissy dog!" Gwen informed him as he put in a small pink cat sized sweater.

"Fine!" Geoff said, a little mad.

"Alright, how about I let you pick out the collar?" Gwen said, she wanted to at least get him to make one decision.

"Cool! Geoff said and went down towards the collars.

"Here, this brand's on sale," Trent came to the cart and put in two big bags of kitten chow in.

"We got cat littler by the gallons… or boxes…. Or whatever you call it. Let's just say, I doubt she'll be using it all soon," Gwen checked the items.

"Alright, I don't think we need anything else. Cat scratchier, food, littler, collar, and even toys," Geoff added in the collar.

"Can we go? It's nine and we should be getting ready now," Trent checked his watch.

"Yeah, let me just get some laundry detergent," Gwen said and ran towards the cleaning supplies.

She was alone in the aisle and checked for right brand.

"I don't see the Xtra Whitie!" she moaned. She was going to add something else but was interrupted by a loud _bam! _

She looked to her right and noticed a green jug on the floor.

"This is it…" she whispered as she turned the jug over to read the label. She looked up from the spot it was found and noticed it was found only on the top shelf.

"_Alright, so I put in Geoff's and mine white clothing. So now I put the machine on warm, on, and pour in the soap, right?" Bridgette had asked Gwen on the first Friday after the four had moved in with each other. They made it official that every Friday they would do the laundry. _

"_Yes, Bridgey," Gwen said very slowly, treating Bridgette like she was stupid._

"_Shut up!" Bridgette chuckled. _

"_Your acting like you've never done this before!" Gwen teased. Bridgette was silent. "You mean you've never done laundry before! Your 18, almost 19, and this is new to you! I learned to do it since I was five!"_

"_Hey, I had a stay at home mom, it's not like she needed help with it. Never did chores, but I never got allowance. So it kinda balances out," Bridgette informed Gwen. _

"_Wow! So you were like, spoiled?" Gwen asked. _

"_If I was spoiled, wouldn't I just buy a maid or something?" Bridgette tried to argue. _

"_Whatever!" Gwen rolled her eyes. "Oh! I think that load is done. So now, you take the clothes out and put them in the dyer," Gwen helped Bridgette. They were doing all the whites. Bridgette and Geoff had about two loads full. _

"_Hey Gwen, should my whites be pink?" Bridgette had asked when she noticed that the clothes had changed color. _

"_Uh, no…" Gwen said and looked in the washer. _

"_Okay, this one should be easy, even for you," Gwen reached into the washer. "Should you have a red sock in the washer when your washing your whites?"_

"_I'm just guessing no," Bridgette laughed. _

"_Good job!" Gwen said teasingly. _

"_I'm horrible at this house stuff!" Bridge confessed. _

"_It's alright. Geoff still loves you. Trent and I got your back. You'll be a wonderful house keeper and someday, eventually, a great mother," Gwen patted Bridgette's shoulder. _

"_Thanks!" Bridgette smiled but quickly turned around to finish the laundry. _

"_Have you ever noticed that Xtra Whitie smells like old flowers?!" Bridgette asked as she checked her newly pink clothes. _

"_I'm sure it does. These people worry about making something work right, not smell pretty," Gwen informed her. _

"_How about we change that?" Bridgette quickly ran into her room and came back with a small bottle of perfume. _

"_I thought you don't wear perfume," Gwen said._

"_I don't, Geoff got this for me for our two year anniversary for dating. He thought I'd smell pretty in it. But I just don't like to wear perfume. Not natural enough," Bridgette opened the top of the jar and poured about half of it into the container of laundry detergent. _

"_I don't think your supposed to do that," Gwen informed Bridge. _

"_It's fun to try, though!" Bridgette said, curious on how the outcome would be. "Now we wait!"_

_In the end, the rest of the white clothes turned a very light shade of blue and smelled even worse than before they had put in the perfume. _

"_How about we never do that again, for the sake of our clothes colors," joked Gwen. Bridgette had already changed the color of both Geoff's and her own clothes. _

"_I think it's safe to say that," Bridgette sighed as she rolled up another pair of one blue and one pink sock. _

But that was about a year ago. Gwen went to pick up the Xtra Whitie, but breathed in the faint smell of the perfume. Even though the color laundry incident was long ago, she would never forget the smell of the perfume, just like strawberries.

She got a slight chill as she threw the detergent in the shopping cart she had.

"I'm ready guys. Can we check out now?" Gwen found the guys walking around the grocery store.

"Sure," Trent grabbed his wallet as they walked to the cash register.

"It's about nine thirty, dude, we got to make sure the funeral arrangers did like we told them. We'll drop you off then pick you up later, 'right, Gwenny?" Geoff checked his watch.

"Fine," Gwen sighed, "Geoffy."

…

The car ride was silent. But at least when she got home, she got to laugh at the kitten's cute attempts of trying to tackle and bite the stuffed toy mouse.

"Guess it's time to get ready," Gwen sighed as she saw the clock read ten.

…

"I feel like I'm dressing up for a costume contest," Gwen confessed to the kitten. Her long black dress made ruffles on the bottom of the material when she walked. Her long black and blue hair was curled so it almost looked as if it was done in a hair salon. Her nails were fixed into a beautiful French Manicure. Her lips were midnight blue and shone in the light.

She heard a honk outside the door. The looked out her bedroom window. The car was outside running. Gwen picked up her purse (black, of course!), kissed her sweet little kitten, and ran down the stairs, even if she was in high heels.

"How do I look?" Gwen joked as she got in the car. Somehow, Trent was already dressed up in a tux.

"Beautiful, as always," he kissed her on the cheek.

…

"Alright, it's show time, I guess," Gwen sighed as she got out of the car.

"Well, for some, it's more like the ending credits," he joked, even if his joke was both corny and stupid.

"Who'd you invite?" Gwen asked Trent right before they entered.

"Well, let's just say you won't be surprised if you see a lot more people than you ever thought of," he said smoothly and opened the door.

Gwen's mouth dropped.

"How did you…" Gwen asked, looking at the surprise that awaited inside.

"Let's just say I have my ways," he replied.

* * *

**Alright, so I've only been to one funeral when I was nine, so my description of a funeral outfit is probably the opposite of what it really is. **

**This chapter might kinda suck, but I needed a flashback and some 'Strange Activity,' in this chapter. **

**As you may or may not be able to tell, Trent has just opened the doors to the funeral home, and inside is a big suprise for Gwen. I might have made it obvious x3**


	6. Chapter 6

Twenty people she new from the past all stopped what they were doing, turned their head to the door, and saw a gothic girl look like she was in both shock and total amazement.

"You managed to bring _everyone_ from the show back?" Gwen asked. She was never too fond of all twenty (especially Chris and Heather!) but being here in honor of the dead surfer girl just overfilled her with joy. It was that stupid show that Gwen found Trent, Bridgette found Geoff, and the two best friends found each other.

"Hey girl. I'm sorry about Bridge. We're all sad, but we know you must have it hard," Leshawna walked over to Gwen and gave her a hug.

A mixture of "Yeah," Same here," and "Sorry Gwen!" were heard all around the building.

"Yeah, thanks Leshawna," Gwen felt a tear slide down her pale cheeks and let go of her friend. "But please, let's just skip the sorrys! I think it's safe to say we'll all miss her," Gwen quickly reached for a tissue in her purse and lightly dabbed her eyes.

A clock on the wall started to chime. It was about two thirty. _Show time_, as Gwen called it. All twenty four from the people from the TV series that ended two or three years ago and the family of Bridgette walked through the double doors to a rather large room with many pews. One of the first thing Gwen noticed was the mixture of dark sea blue, light sky blue, and pure white flowers that decorated an open casket.

_Oh, how she loved blue. She even wanted a blue wedding dress when she got married! Oh, the casket. It's an open casket. They never told me it would be! _Gwen thought. At least she would be able to see her best friend one more time.

A minister was awaiting at the alter and waited patiently for everyone to find a seat. On the left section, Gwen, Trent, Geoff, Leshawna, and Courtney filled the first pew while Bridgette's mother, father, Grandmother and siblings filled the first pew on the right section.

While the minister preached, different people from each sections got up just to say one more good bye to the motionless surfer. Many noises were heard from everywhere. Cries came from most (if not all!) and the occasional whisper heard from the casket made by the people who were saying them.

After a while, the minister stopped speaking even though the people continued to come up. Gwen had been crying the entire time, and only cried harder and faster when she saw the look on Bridgette's mother face when she came up. She looked at her daughter for a moment and cried hard. She gave her a small kiss on her forehead. As she was turning to sit back down, she shot Gwen a stare that provided nothing but hate. As if to say 'You're the reason why my daughters in that casket!'

She remained as quiet as she could, making sure that she would be soundless even if she was pouring tears. Trent stood up and slowly walked over to the casket. Gwen saw his lips move and watched as small, crystal tears flowed down his face. After Trent, Geoff unhesitantly walked over. He reached in for Bridgette's hand. He rubbed her hand once or twice and kissed her lips. He slowly turned around to return to his seat.

"If I don't do it now, I may never see her," Gwen told herself and stood up. With each step she took to the casket, she felt her feet shake and her heart beat faster. Her stomach flipped and her head felt slightly dizzy and hot.

No, I can't pass out! This is for Bridgette! She told herself and took a look inside the oak casket.

A motionless Bridgette lay there. The last time she saw her, Bridgette's skin was already turning pale and her face was motionless. But after the morticians got done, they made her look almost alive. Her shiny blonde hair was straightened and her face was filled with the normal tanish color that Bridgette always had. Her normal light sea green eyes were closed (of course!) and had on light amounts of sky blue and mascara. Bridgette wore a long silky strapless dress that was dyed light blue. A small white sash went around the waist area. Her neck wore one small silver necklace that had a small diamond at the end.

"Love you, Bridge. I'll se ya someday, my dead sister," Gwen reached down and kissed her friend on the cheek.

As she was about to turn away, she breathed in a small smell of what seemed like the Xtra Whitie and the perfume. At this, Gwen couldn't take it. She took one more step, then fell. She saw nothing but black closing in.

Yet again, Gwen fainted.

…

_Gwen woke up sitting on a pew after being shaken from someone._

"_Gweny, wake up! I know you didn't get much sleep, but neither did I! This is the funeral. You should just be glad hardly anyone's here yet!" a familiar voice called out. A smell that filled her nostrils was sweet, like honey. _

"_Bridgette?" Gwen woke up and blinked her eyes once or twice. "Where's Trent?"_

"_Greeting the people when they come in. So far we have Geoff's mom, dad, and grandparents. His cousins and stuff like that will be here any minute now. And I think my mom, daddy, and my brother and sisters just arrived," Bridgette informed Gwen. _

"_So if you're here, that means that…" Gwen paused before she ended the sentence. She was gonna say that Geoff was dead. She looked at the casket that appeared in front of her. A dark pine casket with a single picture on it. A picture of the four friends hanging out at a fancy Italian Restaurant showed a Geoff smiling, laughing, and doing the same old stupid bunny ears he did on Gwen with every picture they were in. _

"_That what?" A puzzled Bridgette asked. _

"_Oh, nothing," she paused. "Have you ever had moments that you couldn't tell what was reality and what is a…" Gwen started, but didn't know how to finish. A dream? A mirage? An image?_

"_Well, sometimes, I have these really weird dreams. And they seem so real! I can't describe it!" Bridgette agreed. _

_Gwen was going to ask more questions about it, but stopped when she saw the double doors open. Faces from both Geoff's family and a couple from Bridgette's came walking through the doors. _

"_Alright, it's time," Bridgette almost moaned. She wiped a small tear from her eyes and sat in a front pew. Right after that, the corners and walls of the room turned black. Everything slowly started to turn that color until there was nothing left but a pitch black space. _

"Is she alright?"

"Naw, Cody. She's taking a nap!"

"Is she breathing?"

"There's a deference between fainting and being dead, Katie."

"So Greta's not dead!"

"Goth Girl will be okay?"

"Oh my goodness! So she will be alright?"

"Geez mom! Relax! She just _fainted_!

"Guys, I think she's coming too!"

Gwen felt her head resting on Trent's lap and a huge crowd of people circled around her. Whispers were heard all around. Gwen uttered a swear and mumbled "I'm alright guys." She slowly opened her eys and sat up. She felt embarrassed. Still dizzy from the fall. But most of all, she was curious.

Why do these dreams coming? This time, she wasn't even asleep! And how are they not _memories_, but instead, more of a future? A sick twisted future in which not her best friend is dead, but her best friend's _boyfriend_ is?

Is this all a coincidence? A message?

"Do you want me to call an ambulance?" Trent asked.

"No, I'm fine. I promise," she slowly got up and dusted her dress off.

Even after she had gotten up, the room still felt awkward with everyone encircling her saying nothing.

Geoff made his way through the crowd and went to center where Trent and Gwen was.

"Alright, nothing to see here. How about we eat now?" Geoff announced. After that, most everyone left to the other room across from the one they were in now.

"Thanks," Gwen made a small smile and left. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, when she had to share her meal with her kitten.

Gwen entered the room and noticed how the people were organized at the tables. The same friends and most of the former alliances sat with each other. Bridgette's family filled most of the remaining tables. Gwen quickly ran up to the buffet, noticing that the entire thing was full of Bridgette's favorite foods.

The appetizers were different types of quiche. The main dishes were mostly Italian foods and fish (even if she was a surfer, she still found them to be tasty!) For something sweet to finish the meal, many different types of sliced fruit with tiny toothpicks. Gwen filled her plate and sat at one of the few empty tables. She slowly nibbled on her foods. She felt a wave of queasiness and nausea that made her not want to eat. She was starving, but couldn't eat anything.

Trent came and put his plate next to hers. As he sat down, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?"

"For fainting."

"It's not your fault."

"I'm not strong. No one here fainted. Geoff didn't faint, and he wanted to marry her!"

"Maybe you liked her the most."

"But still…"

"It's natural for people to faint! Just don't worry about it."

"Alright, but--" Gwen was going to argue, but she felt her stomach turn and churn. She got up from her chair, knocking it over, and ran to the bathroom. She opened an empty stall and coughed the few contents from her stomach to the toilet. Her throat burned as she gagged more food out of her stomach and into the toilet.

"Greta?" a voice called out from the entrance of the restroom.

"What do you want, Lindsay?" Gwen said ruefully.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea-" she got interrupted by her stomach continuing to empty in the toilet.

"Should I get Todd?"

"No, I'll be fine…Lindsay?" Gwen called out. Lindsay had already left.

Gwen swore under her breath again and flushed the toilet. The contents were gone, but the smell of stomach acid and quiche still filled the room. She went to the sink and rinsed her mouth once or twice and reached for a piece of gum in her purse. She leaned her back against the restroom wall and her slid down the tile. She was a wreck. She fainted and puked at her best friend's funeral and made a fool of herself in front of a lot of people. A few small tears filled her eyes. She wasn't crying for Bridgette, she was crying the hot tears for herself.

"You want me to drive you home babe?" Trent quietly asked as he entered the woman's restroom and sat next to her.

"No."

"You don't look so good."

"I'm fine."

"You've got a fever," Trent felt her forehead.

"I'll live."

"I think Beth's a nurse, or something."

"No. I said I'm fine."

"Fine. Can we at least go back to the lunch?"

"Fine," Gwen sighed. Trent got up and helped Gwen, who was struggling to get on her feet. Her body felt hot. Her throat burned. Her stomach was empty. Her entire body ached. Each step she took the café area took a lot of energy out of her.

As soon as she entered, everyone looked at her and started to whisper… again. Gwen sat at the same spot she was at last time, this time she was companied with Geoff, Duncan, Cody, and, of course, Trent.

"You feeling better?" Cody asked.

"Can we not talk about this?" Gwen asked.

The five managed to get a conversation going many times, but it never stuck. The table constantly went quiet and awkward.

"I'll be right back," Gwen said and stood up to leave the room again. No one asked any questions, and she quickly scurried to the room where Bridgette's body lay in the casket. No one was in the room anymore, and it was silent except for a sound coming outside. She quickly ran to the window to see what the noise was.

Rain. A light sprinkle.

As if it was waiting for her to see what it was, the rain quickly grew heavier. A bright light shone in the lobby._ Probably the people in the café turning on the lights, _Gwen thought. When the rain started, which almost seemed moments ago, they could no longer rely on the sun, they had to turn on some lamps.

Gwen walked up the open-casket one more time and looked at Bridgette. She still looked the same. Exactly the same. She was going to touch her skin one more time, just to make sure it was cold and dead instead of warm and alive. As her fingertips touched the skin, she felt a small shock, like static electricity. At the same time, a scream was heard from the café. A load boom was heard outside, and the lights flicker.

_Great,_ Gwen thought.

A power outage.

* * *

**I meant for this to be two different chapters, but noticed it was too short to be seperate. Also, I think this my longest chapter for this story so far ^^**

**Like I said before, I haven't been to many funerals, so I tried to keep my story like a funeral as best as I could. So please, don't get mad if I did it wrong!**


	7. Chapter 7

Gwen waited patiently for a while for the lights to turn back on. The once sunny sky had turned into a horrible hard rain in what seemed to be a few hours. The room was pitch-black, making it nearly impossible to see anything. The put her arms in front of her to feel for any foreign object she might bump into, and found her way to the café, where everyone else was.

Even in the café, it was still very dark. The windows provided very little dim light, and the church provided no back-up lights or generator. The room was full of people's voices, some that showed a small sign of panic.

"Trent!" Gwen calls out, but her voice cracked, more than likely she was growing ill.

"Gwen!" Trent shouted back, he wasn't that far away. The two followed their voices for a moment until they crashed into each other. "Ow!" Gwen shouted, as her bum hit the ground. Her bones ached anyways, falling didn't help the problem.

"Should we call the funeral off? Let everyone go home and they can lower the casket tomorrow?" Trent asked as he pulled Gwen up from the floor.

"No," Gwen sighed. Even if some may have wanted to leave, she wouldn't let them. Today was for Bridgette. And unless she couldn't help it, everyone would stay.

"Alright. Whatever you want. Now I'm going to go look for some flashlights or candles. You stay put," Trent left, but not before he lightly kissed her forehead, burning with a fever.

Gwen sighed as she was left alone again. She sat down in a chair right next to her and tried to relax. She laid back in the chair and started to close her eyes before she got interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey Gwenny," a friendly delinquent was sitting at the same table as before, which Gwen found herself, too.

"Hey Duncan," she sighed.

"What's wrong, princess? Scared of the dark?"

"I see your still the same jokester, but I don't feel good. Think I'm sick."

"Aww, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, it'd help if we had some light. Do you by any chance have a lighter on ya?"

"If I had one, don't you think I'd been using all this time?"

"Well I don't know. I was ju--" Gwen's sentence was interrupted by a small red glow coming from Duncan's side of the table.

"But yes. Yes I do have a lighter."

Gwen did a small laugh. Just like the good ol' days.

"Can I see that? I wanna make sure everyone's alright."

"Since when did you become their mother? But yeah, here," Duncan threw his lighter toward Gwen, who caught it in air.

Gwen light the lighter and almost did a role call in her head. She walked around the large room, taking note on who was around. She found everyone, excluding Geoff, who more than likely had been looking for lights before Trent could, and Mrs. Whites, Bridgette's mom.

Gwen searched the bathrooms and exits, not finding the mother of her dead friend, and knew where she had to be. _With her daughter. _

…

"Hello?" Gwen muttered. The small light from the lighter produced very minimal light, so she couldn't see very far ahead of her.

"What do _you_ want?" a very harsh voiced asked. It sounded a little like Bridgette. The voice sounded like it was coming from near the casket.

"Mrs. Whites?" Gwen slowly walked over to her.

"You know, it was just yesterday when she was in her diapers, laughing and playing around. She was such a beautiful girl. She always laughed and smiled, a joy to have," Mrs. Whites started.

"I'm sorry, it's a horrible loss for all of us. Trust me, I know h--" Gwen tried to comfort the mother of her dead friend, but got interrupted.

"About two years ago, she got a letter from that TV show. Oh, she was so happy. She had her backs packed a month before she was supposed to leave. 'Oh Mom! I'm going to make so many new friends! I'll win that money, and I promise to something important. I won't disappoint you!' she had told me. I told her I was already proud of her and there was nothing she could do to make me disappointed. She was so lively during that time. I watched her on every episode; I couldn't help but smile when I saw my little angel," Mrs. Whites continued. Small tears formed at her eyes.

"Yes, she was always so f--" Gwen started again, but ignored by the lady in front of her.

"When the series ended, she cried the day she came home. She hated the thought of leaving most of you guys forever. Even the host guy. As summer ended, she became the popular kid at school. She didn't like that. She was more of the laid-back-and-mellow type. When she got asked out to the school dances, she always rejected. She and Geoff tried that long distance relationship. It worked for them. She still smiled everyday till the ending of high school, but her smile was never the absolute _same_. When Geoff e-mailed her about that apartment you live at and how he planned to rent it out for them, the _real_ smile came back."

"I kno--"

"Then Geoff surprised her when he told her that you and your boyfriend were moving in, too. After all four of you moved in, she didn't talk to me as much as she used to. I'd be lucky to get a phone call a week. And now… She's gone…"

"Don't think you're the only one whose gon--"

"She was with you the last day she died. You should have been there for her!"

"She drowned! I did everything I could to help her. I really did. But…"

"But nothing! Bridgette trusted you with her life, and you couldn't save her!"

"I did the best I could! Even the paramedic said so! It was a freak accident!"

"Ha. Freak accident! It was a freak accident that my angel met _you. _Your black clothes should have been a trigger in her head to stay away from you!"

At this point. Gwen cried again. Everyday she has to deal with this idiotic stereo-typing. She would have never expected it from the mother of her best friend.

"Black clothes?! Look at you, hypocrite! I don't see you wearing a pink dress with prissy ruffles! No, I see a black dress!"

"It's_ traditional _to wear black to a funeral!"

"Your point?"

"I knew in my heart that I shouldn't have let her move out. I knew you're kind would bring trouble!"

"_My_ kind? Bridgette was the one who wanted to go to the beach in the first place! I was happy in good ol' Canada. Bridgette was the one who wanted to see The States! _She_ wanted to be the fun one! Or, as you would say, 'Dangerous!'"

"My daughter didn't think that her own best friend would let her drown when she went to the beach!"

"Well, Bridgette didn't think her own mother thought so little of her best friend!"

Then, a tingling pain struck her forehead. Gwen winced back more tears as she realized what had just happened. _Bridgette's mother just slapped me_! Gwen slightly cried.

"Leave my family _alone,"_ Mrs. Whites said in a serious voice before she left the room. Gwen let her tears fall as she watched her leave and lightly touched the cheek that Mrs. Whites hit. She walked over to the casket once more and she laid her torso on the closed part of the casket. She looked at Bridgette's face. A small shiny water drop lay on her nose.

It almost looked like Bridgette was crying. Gwen lit the lighter, just to make sure. As the lighter hovered over Bridgette's face, the tear seemed to disappear. It only reappeared after Gwen turned the lighter off.

"How is that possible…?" Gwen slightly whispered. She was going to try it again, but got interrupted by a voice calling her name.

"Gwen?!" Geoff called out from the halls.

"I'm in here!" Gwen shouted back. She got up from the casket yet again and walked to the hallway.

"There you are, dude! Trent's looking for you," Geoff slightly nudged his head to the way of the café.

"What does he want?" Gwen asked.

"I dunno," Geoff shrugged. Gwen left, lit the lighter, and left to find Trent in the café.

…

"You rang?" Gwen asked Trent when she eventually found him.

"Where were you?" Trent asked Gwen.

"Oh, just…" Gwen started, but stopped when the lights came back on. Most of the people in the room clapped.

"I think it stopped raining, too!" Geoff called out from the doorway.

"Alright," Trent stood on a chair. "At this time, we will be moving the casket outside. We ask some of the strongest men. Owen, Mr. Whites, Elliot, Geoff and I should be more than enough."

The crowd waited as Owen, Bridgette's father and older brother, Geoff, and Trent walked out to the hallway and closed the casket for good. Gwen fought back the tears as the five men carried it to the outside of the building. The crowd soon followed, and watched as a crane picked it up and placed it in a hole in the ground. A few people threw in flowers; Gwen threw in Bridgette's passport from the US.

…

"Bye Greta!" Lindsay hugged Gwen before she and Tyler left. A few people remained, but Geoff, Trent, and Gwen needed to leave. The three said their good-byes to most everyone and left for their car. Gwen laid down in the backseat and took a nap for the car ride. As the car drove into the parking lot, Trent managed to carry Gwen to their apartment without waking her up. As they entered the house, he placed her on her bed with Sea, then went to the living room with Geoff.

"So how are you keeping up with Bridgette? You don't seem to depressed," Trent asked Geoff as they went to get leftovers in the kitchen.

"Well, she's in a better place. I know it's corny, but I believe it. Besides, it's not like forever. I'll see her someday," he sighed and poured a Coke into two glasses.

"Do you think this house will ever be less depressed?" Trent asked and sat in favorite chair.

"Are you kidding me?! I think we'll be happy, but it can't be the same without Bridge."

"Yeah," Trent let out a deep sigh.

"You know what we should do?"

"What?"

"We should like, go to a club tomorrow! We're a couple of 18 year olds, we have the rest of our lives in front of us!"

"I'm game. But what about Gwen? She's kinda sick…"

"Oh yeah… We'll, let's hope she's feels good soon."

"So how about when she does feel better?"

"So it's a plan?"

"It's a plan!"

* * *

**Someone kinda requested/ asked for me to have some interaction with Gwen and Bridgette's family. But they never asked for it to be a _postive _interaction! I felt like Bridgette's mom would blame Gwen for Bridgette's death; I wanted a little hate going on in there!**

**This chapter = Bleh.**


	8. Chapter 8

"_Open wide!" Bridgette sat next to the sick and sleeping Gwen on the bed, lightly shaking her so she could take her temperature._

"_I don't feel good, can't you just let me sleep?" Gwen moaned and mumbled as she turned to the other side of the bed._

"_I know you don't feel good, that's why I want to check your temp, duh!" Bridgette felt Gwen's forehead, which felt horribly hot._

"_Just leave me alone," Gwen moaned once again._

"_Open!" Bridgette said very strict, as if she was trying to punish a child for something._

"_Fine," Gwen slowly opened her eyes and sat up waiting for the thermometer to beep._

"_Oh my god! 103! Gwen, if this gets any more higher, we're gonna have to take you to the E.R!" _

"_Well then let me sleep!"_

"_How about we play doctor? I'll be the pretty young doctor, and you can be the gross sick patient?" Bridgette joked._

"_Ha ha, very funny," Gwen said very sarcastically. "Where's Trent?"_

"_Work."_

"_Where's kitty?" Gwen asked._

_Like almost on cue, Sea jumped up onto the bed and lightly purred as she rubbed her head on Gwen's hand._

"_Does that answer your question?"_

"_Now can I go back to sleep?" Gwen weakly smiled as she laid her head back down on her pillow._

"_Nope! First, you gotta eat a bowl of my home-made soup!" Bridgette grabbed a bowl of soup off Gwen's bedside table. _

"_When'd you make that?"_

"_Last night. I just reheated it a few minutes ago," Bridgette shrugged._

" _I'm not hungry."_

"_I don't care! Your gonna eat this. I don't want my little Gwendolyn to get dehydrated and starve," Bridgette said in a baby voice. _

"_When your sick, aren't you supposed to let the sick person sleep? When you think hard about it for a minute, your actually making me sicker," Gwen noted, getting a little cranky from not having her much wanted sleep._

" _Would you stop being such a cry baby if I told you I have a surprise out in the living room?"_

"_Depends. What kinda surprise?" Gwen asked with curiosity._

"_Just come on! Please? It'll be fun, I promise!" Bridgette smiled, desperately wanting Gwen to go see the surprise._

"_Fine," Gwen sighed as she pulled off her bed covers and carried Sea to the living room to see what waited for her. Each step she took out of her room hurt her, and her entire body continued to ache. She felt weak from lack of contents in her stomach, and the fever she was growing._

"_You lay on the couch, and I'll be right back," Bridgette grabbed a bag and filled it with items from everyone's bedroom. She rushed from hers, to Gwen's, to Trent's, to Geoff's (which still wasn't entirely empty of his belongings, but it still seemed empty) and then scurried back to were Gwen was._

"_When I was putting some of Trent's socks away, I found this in his sock drawer. I shouldn't tell this to you, since it will ruin his surprise when or if he gives it to you, but I feel that you have to know!" Bridgette said excitedly as she pulled a small velvet box out of the bag. She hesitated as she gave it Gwen._

"_Oh my god!" Gwen shouted happily as she opened it. "It's an engagement ring!" _

_The ring was a gold band with a small emerald in the center, and two smaller diamonds on either side of it. It shone brightly in the light._

"_I know!" Bridgette smiled widely. "When do you think he's gonna pop the question?"_

"_I don't know!" Gwen was excited, thoughts of different proposal styles ran through her mind. _

"_That's why I thought maybe I should do kinda like a spa-day. Just for today, to kinda calm you down," she smiled._

"_So if you wanted to calm me down, why did you show me the ring in the first place?"_

"_Good point… I guess I really didn't think it through…" Bridgette confessed._

"_Spa day, huh? I guess that doesn't sound to bad…" Gwen said honestly._

"_I got some nail polish, lotions, and even candles! I was thinking this could also make you feel better," Bridgette started to light the pineapple scented candles and placed them all around the room. _

"_I'd be a nice start if you could get me aspirin," Gwen breathed in the candles and felt peaceful. _

"_Got it!" Bridgette also grabbed a bucket and went into the kitchen. She placed the bucket in the sink and started to fill with hot water as she grabbed some medicine. _

"_Take this to fill better, and put your feet in this," Bridgette lugged a big bucket of water and an aspirin with a small glass of water. Gwen yelped as she placed her feet in the hot water. _

"_Ow! That's really hot!" Gwen screeched, but didn't take her feet out._

" _The better to clean your feet, my dear," Bridgette joked. "Now, let me do your back."_

_Bridgette got up and went behind the couch. She placed some strawberry lotion in the palm of her hand and started to gently message Gwen's back. Gwen grabbed the remote and started to flicker through the TV channels._

"_Oh god! It's reruns of the show! I didn't think they still showed even the reruns!" Gwen screeched as she turned to a TV channel that produced some old Total Drama Island episodes._

"_Do you think it will give us a big ego if we watch ourselves?" Bridgette asked._

"_Nope. I wanna see what the show looked like to all the lucky people in the world that didn't have to do it," said Gwen, honestly. She left the channel stay where it was. It turned out to be the first episode of the first series. _

"_Wow Gwen, even at the beginning you were seriously ticked!" Bridgette joked._

"_Shut up!"_

"_Oh…" Bridgette mumbled and looked away from Gwen's direction. She started to rub her friends back more gently._

"_You know Bridge, I was just joking around. No need to go all wuss on me! It's not like the f---" Gwen apologized, but noticed why her friend got more quiet._

_Geoff. He'd just gotten off the boat. Gwen felt a knot in her throat as she tried to speak._

"_Maybe I should just change the channel…" Gwen found the words to say and pressed different buttons on the remote until she found something that didn't relate to the dead friend._

"_Thank you," Bridgette let a lone tear fall from her face._

"_Yeah… Now, feel free to start at my feet anytime now, 'kay?" Gwen tried to smile to make her forget Geoff. _

…

"_I __cannot__ believe I let you convince me into having my toe nails painted pink!" Gwen laughed, watching her newly painted pink toe-nails. _

"_Eh. I was gonna make you anyways. It wouldn't kill you to put a little color in your life!"_

"_Black's a color, thank you very much!"_

"_Stop complaining! Are you scared the Little Gothic Girl's friends are gonna not talk to you anymore if you have pink on your feet?"_

"_Whatever!" Gwen laughed. She never really acted like this much in front of anyone but Bridgette. But she made her want to be someone more fresh and lively._

"_Maybe that's what Bridgette's mom meant…" Gwen mumbled._

"_Are you talking about my mom?" Bridgette asked, wondering why her friend used the phrase 'Bridgette's Mom.'_

"_Oh, nothing! Just a dream I had once!"_

"_Good luck with that…"_

"_Alright, I need to take a break! I've been working on you for about three hours now. If I have to rub your feet or back any longer, I might have to cut my hands off!" Bridgette complained._

"_I feel someone coming Gothic!" Gwen smiled as Bridgette made her remark._

"_I feel someone coming Preppy!" Bridgette wiggled Gwen's toes._

"_Touché."_

"_Need an aspirin?" Bridgette went into the kitchen to grab her something to drink._

"_No, actually… I kinda feel better. I think we found the cure for the common cold!" Bridgette felt Gwen's forehead, which held a normal temperature._

"_Stick your feet back in the water. I'll give you one more message, then I'm calling it quits," Bridgette poured more hot water into the bucket. _

"_Aww! But what about this facial mask?" Gwen held up a small jar filled with a green substance._

"_I've never seen you so girly in my life! It's nice to watch. How about you put it on, and I'll do your feet at the same time? Kill two birds with one stone, right?" Bridgette started to message Gwen's feet once again in the warm water while Gwen applied the facial mask by herself. She sighed a content sigh._

"_I'm still tired, though," Gwen yawned as she finished putting on the mask. She laid her head down on the top of the couch. Her feet were still in the water and her face was covered in the muck._

"_Take a nap. I'll be done in a minu--." Bridgette was gonna say, but got interrupted by Gwen's snoring._

"_Now, to take a break!" Bridgette sighed, then left for her room._

…

The clock rang as the time was officially three A.M. This normally didn't wake anyone up, but some reason, it made Gwen awake from her wonderful dream.

"What's this?" Gwen mumbled as she sat up on her bed. Liquid covered her bedroom sheets.

"Did I wet the bed?" she silently whispered. The liquid was only felt from the end of the bed, though. She ran her fingers over it, and lightly sniffed it.

It had no smell. It was just pure water.

"That can't be right!" Gwen turned on the bedroom light to further exanimate. As the lights brightened, she looked over her bed. It was only wet were her feet were. She grumbled as she went to go back to sleep, but froze in fear as she bundled her feet closer to her chest to stay away from the water.

Her toe-nails were painted a bright shade of pink. Her knowledge of doing it before was slim.

"Just like the dream…" she gasped, and lightly hovered her fingers over her mouth. But something with a slimy texture stunned her yet again. She ran over to her vanity, to see what it was, and felt a tear flow down her face.

A facial mask. Bright green in color, and slimy in feel.

"This is just too much," Gwen slightly cried as she ran into the restroom to clean it off. Her mind wandered back into the dream she just had. Everything from the facial to the water from the foot message had entered reality.

"Does this mean that…" Gwen mumbled, but never finished her sentence. She tip-toed to Trent' room and very lightly opened his bedroom door. She carefully rummaged through his sock door, not making a sound, to check for a small velvet box with a ring in it. After minutes of burrowing, nothing was found. She searched every other drawer, and found the same thing over and over: Nothing.

"I'm losing it. I really am," Gwen sighed. She felt weird in her stomach, and her head buzzed with mixed thoughts and emotions. _I can't sleep in my room tonight. I think I'm going crazy, _Gwen thought to herself and thought of one of the few places she felt safe.

With Trent.

She silently and carefully opened his door again, letting a small ray of light shine in. She tip-toed over to him, then slid into his bed. She huddled over next to him until she was even on the same pillow as he, and wrapped her arm around the top of his torso.

"Gwen?" Trent slightly mumbled.

"Yes?" she worried that her boyfriend might get a little mad that she had awoken him.

"I love you," he yawned, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I love you too," she smiled and laid her head on his chest. She memorized his heartbeat, and let out one content sigh of tranquility before she went back to sleep.

* * *

**People seem to be requesting stuff on this story xP One or two asked for me to have Gwen stay in the 'Other World' or 'Dream World' longer. I really don't know what to call it myself xD So I hope that this is long enough for you!**

**Some of you may be wondering when this story will finally end so you can get on with your lives, and I'm sorry to tell you that this story still has quiet a bit to go! Future chapters and ideas are bottling in my head, but I need to update my other stories! I'm hoping that someone will message me soon about the info I need for the TDS, but she's taking a little while xP**

**And I must apologize some more. I don't think I can characterize anyone well. But I really do try my best. I just don't think I'm too great of a writer...**

**So, to make your life easier, how about I stop talking now x3**


	9. Chapter 9

"So, I was thinking that you could---" Geoff opened Trent's bedroom door to wake him up for some plans tonight, but stopped when he saw Gwen.

"Gwenny! Just the girl I wanted to see. Are you feeling better?" Geoff managed to find some room to sit on the cramped bed.

"Yeah. I think," Gwen yawned and slowly opened her eyes. Trent kissed her forehead.

"You don't have a fever. And you smell good. Like pineapple," Trent sat up in bed.

"Yeah, some new lotion," Gwen laid her head Trent's lap, totally lying about her scent.

She knew the truth. If she told them the truth, they would think she'd gone crazy. Maybe she did go crazy. She had doubt in herself that the dream was real, but her pink toenails reminded her of it. It told her something different. She wasn't crazy. Just in denial.

"You look normal, feel normal, and… aren't dressing so normal, but two outta three ain't to bad!" Geoff saw Gwen's painted toes and lightly laughed when he saw them. Such a dark girl with so girly colors!

"What's it to ya?"

"Well, Trent and I were thinking we could do something kinda cheerful tonight! Trent and I have tonight and tomorrow off, and you… I don't know why you haven't gotten your depressed butt over to work," Geoff said honestly.

"Like you said: Depressed. Work's paying just a little bit more for a little while longer… What do you mean by 'cheerful?'"

"A club! A party always make me happy!" Geoff smiled so widely, it looked like his cheeks were gonna pop. His eyes lit up, and he just seemed to glow with excitement.

"Yeah… I'm not going."

"Yes you are," Trent smiled, but since Gwen was laying on his lap, his smile was turned upside down.

"Nope."

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Gwen, Geoff and I will force you to the ground, put you in a pretty dress on you, then carry you to the car and drive you to the club. You really don't have a choice," Trent grinned.

"Fine," she let out a very deep sigh. "Just give me some time to get all prettied up. When are we leaving?" Gwen asked.

"Early. Maybe six," Geoff shrugged.

"I can't believe we're doing this the day after she got buried," Gwen said honesty, referring to having fun while the best friend of all three had just been buried deep beneath the soil.

"It'll help us stay not depressed. It's kinda the point that we're going…"

"Whatever. Just give me some time to get ready later and I'll be good."

"Cool! Now, Geoff and I have some things to do to get ready for something. We'll be here at about five-thirty-ish to pick you up!" Trent kissed Gwen's head one more time, then got off his bed.

"How come you guys always have to leave! It's like your never here for more then five minutes when I'm awake!" Gwen pouted.

"It's important, Gwenny! And you have the cat to talk to in case you get lonely," Geoff pointed to the small cat that had just found everyone and jumped on the bed. It purred as Gwen lightly pet it.

"Fine, _Geoffy_. But when I die by loneliness, your gonna be wishing you spent more time with me!" Gwen got up from Trent's bed, too, and picked up the purring Sea.

"We'll see if we've missed you when it happens," Geoff winked, then left the room. Trent went to go in his closet to change, leaving Gwen the only one in there..

"You guys are mean," Gwen chuckled and laid down on the living room couch. Sea curled up next to her legs, and the guys snuck out. In a very short matter of time, Gwen fell asleep.

…

"I need more sleep at night," Gwen yawned, sat up, and scratched her back. She checked the time: two forty-seven.

She blinked her onyx eyes and let out one more satisfying yawn before she got and left for her bathroom. She grabbed a few towels and placed them on the sink as she turned the head on the shower and undressed. Gwen hoped into the shower, letting the hot water help her forget the scary dreams.

She actually started to hum a song when a strong smell filled the bathroom. It was salty, yet pure. It wasn't warm, but more of a humid smell that you don't just get from the mist of a hot shower. No, it something you could only find on the coasts.

It was the smell of the ocean.

Gwen slowly finished rinsing her hair full of shampoo bubbles, turned off the water, and wrapped herself in a dark blue towel. As she stepped out of it, a tingling texture rubbed her toes. She looked down, and sharply gasped.

The entire bathroom floor was lightly covered in sand.

"Oh god… It's like the beach…" softly cried the girl. She went to touch the material with her hands, but felt nothing. Only her feet was able to feel it.

The entire bathroom gave a beachy feel. It wasn't just the smell and feelings, but the atmosphere felt like the ocean. She was having a hard time not feeling scared as an overpowering sensation of calmness and carefree filled her.

"This can't happen! It's impossible!" a small tear fell down her cheek as she stood in awe. She slowly walked to the door. She hesitated as she left, peace wasn't that far away. But then again, it's not possible!

"It's okay, Gwen. It was just my imagination. I'm not crazy," she whispered to herself as she walked to her closet. She ran her fingers over the different shirts she had. It wasn't optional she went, it was mandatory. If Geoff, the party boy, didn't approve the outfit, she'd just have to change 'til he approved.

Geoff was a lot of things. Not all good, like he could never put his laundry in the right bin, but one of those things was determination. He had won at least five video contests since he refused to hang up when he got to be the wrong caller. It might have cost them more than twice the original phone bill, but he did it. If he had to just wait for Gwen to find the perfect outfit, he'd do it.

"Maybe this will reach his standards," she mumbled as she pulled out a black halter top and white shorts. She slipped them on and looked in the mirror. She felt weird not wearing any straps and showing her legs, but she sucked it up.

Something she normally wouldn't do, but she could almost tell Bridgette would force her into this. She didn't like it, but she had no other choice.

Just as she began putting on her mascara, she heard someone walking in from the front door.

"Gwen!"

"Let me change and we can get going!"

"Trent, Geoff?" Gwen called out, finishing and putting the cap on her make-up.

"Who'd ya think?" Geoff joked as he held some clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

"No! Don't go in there! It--" Gwen started to run after Geoff, not wanting him to see the bathroom, but it was too late. He had just opened the door, and Gwen saw the insides.

Nothing. Nothing filled the bathroom.

"What's wrong dudette?" Geoff helped Gwen up off the floor.

"The bathroom was just… Nevermind…" Gwen got a slight chill. Everything from the sand to the smell was gone. It wasn't just her imagination… was it?

"Are you sure you feel better? We can always do this another night," Trent placed his hand on Gwen's forehead which held a normal temperature.

"I'm sure. Just hurry up, 'kay guys?" a small fake smiled formed from her lips, trying to make the others feel better.

"Alright…" Trent sighed as he went to his bedroom to change. Geoff closed the bathroom door as he exchanged his work clothes into something more casual. Gwen finished playing with her hair as she laid down on the couch waiting for the others. Sea jumped up and lightly playfully bumped heads with her.

"Let's go!" Geoff came back, nearly unchanged from his normal pink unbuttoned jacket and shaggy old jeans. He wore the simple cow-boy hat that we all learned to love, and normal sandals.

"How is that dressing up?" she asked, as she noticed Trent dressing the same as he normally does, also.

"Who said you had to get all cheap lookin' for a club?" Geoff asked.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Don't listen to him. It's just a club! No need to get all fancy or dressy up," Trent shrugged.

"So I could have gone in my boots and regular shirt!?"

"Yep. But we're not gonna wait for you! So just come on," Geoff whined.

"Not until I change!" Gwen argued.

"So that's how we're gonna do it," Trent sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I'll get the car started. Trent, have fun," Geoff winked as he left.

"What's he talking about?" Gwen turned to Trent.

"Oh, nothing. Just stand still for a minute, okay sweetie?" Trent went behind Gwen and put his hands on her waist.

"What are you doing!" Gwen asked, wondering what was planned.

"Nothing," he tried to reassure her. In one quick movement, Trent lifted her up bridal style down the stairs.

"Let me go!" she lightly chucked as he started down the first flight.

"This is for your own good," he smiled as he pushed the front door open and was greeted by the summer night air.

"I can do it myself!"

"And I can do it too," Geoff opened the back-seat door to the small car chaffier style. Trent gently placed Gwen in the car and slammed it shut before she could get out. He quickly ran to the front and took the passenger seat. Geoff quickly put the car in reverse and backed out of the apartment parking lot.

"You could have just let me do it," Gwen mumbled under her breath.

"I know. But it would have been more fun this way," Trent slightly laughed.

"So how long's the drive?" Gwen asked as she put back on her black heeled shoe that managed to get slightly loose.

"About an hour," Geoff called from the front.

"An hour! Why can't you just choose one around here?"

"This one's special. You can wait. Take a nap, your famous for them," Geoff lightly chuckled.

"Oh, ha ha. Your so funny," She rolled her eyes.

…

"What's so special about this one?" Gwen jumped out of the car and found herself in the parking lot of a large building with neon signs everywhere. The glass windows shone with many different colors from the inside, and the soft boom of music filled the air.

"Look at the name," Trent wrapped his arms around her waist and embraced her in a hug.

"The Bucking Horse Palace, what kinda name is that---. Wait. Isn't this the first club we hit?" Gwen's eyes got big as some old memories hit her.

"_Are you sure they won't check our Ids?" Bridgette asked wearing a halter top similar to Gwen's, but it was light blue._

"_I've hit this place for about two years now! We've got nothing to fear," Geoff had put his arms around Bridgette's waist._

"_Why can't we just go home and play something simple, like Sorry?" Gwen moaned. She really didn't want to be here._

"_It wouldn't kill us to have some fun instead of spending every weekend at the apartment," Trent shrugged as he walked in front of the others to enter._

"_Now that's a dude ready to party!" Geoff ran to the club, as if it would disappear any moment now._

"_I'm not going," Gwen sighed as she turned and walked towards the car._

"_Come on, Gwenny. This can be fun," Bridgette smiled._

"_Yeah… I don't think so," Gwen opened the car door._

"_Don't make me bring the boys," Bridgette put her hands on her hips._

"_What'll they do?" Gwen smirked as she rested in the backseat._

"_Alright," Bridgette sighed. Gwen felt great for a few minutes, as she actually felt like she had won an argument! Just as she was about to smile, Bridgette came walking back to the car, followed by the two boys they lived with._

"_War it is!" Gwen shouted so Bridgette could hear then quickly locked the doors. The guys tried to open the locked car doors while Gwen started to stick her tongue out at them making Bridgette laugh._

"_Dontcha have the keys?" Bridgette asked. Geoff's face seemed to glow as he reached in his pocket, pressed a button on something, then heard a small clicking noise. _

_Gwen swore under her breath as the guys opened the door and tried to drag her out. She tried to fight, shouting and hollering, but nothing could beat the determined Geoff and Trent._

"_You can make me come in, but you can't make me like it!" Gwen folded her arms as the boys but her down in the entrance._

"_Come on, sweetie! Just relax!" Trent and Bridgette started to dance to the music while Geoff found the DJ. _

"_I don't dance! I just---" Gwen had started to say when the hip-hop song that was just on turned into a slow song._

_The people on the dance floor both seemed mad yet happy. The cool new dancing song had just turned to something more quiet. But, it gave people a good reason to find partners._

"_This one's for my friends!" a voice that sounded a lot like Geoff's was heard over the speaker. Not too long after the song came on, he found the group and started to walk towards them._

"_May I take this dance, dudette?" Geoff tried to bow in front of Bridgette._

"_This dude shall," she lightly chuckled as she placed her hands on his shoulders._

"_Cool," he smiled._

"_Now what about you, M'lady?" Trent raised an eyebrow._

"_Just this dance," she warned, but grew a small smile as they started to dance._

"Yea," Trent smiled.

"Wow… I wonder what it looks like on the inside," Gwen laughingly joked. She walked up to the door handle, felt a small heat raise in the handle, but managed to open the doors.

"It looks like it always did!" Gwen smiled and stared in awe at the old building.

* * *

**Don't ask me about the club name please! I couldn't think of anything, so I opened my history. The first thing I saw was Buckingham Palace. So I just changed a few letters and ended up with Bucking Horse Palace…**

**What? I thought it sounded cool…**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been a while since I updated thanks to a _vicious_ case of writers block ;~;**

**This isn't my best chapter, but I kinda needed a filler, if you know what I mean~ ;D**

* * *

Gwen sighed dreamily as she saw the club the same as it always has. A DJ in the back of the room kept his hip-hop records handy and the dance floor was just a crowd of excited dancers dancing to the beat. Different shades of bright and neon colors floated around the room. A faint smell of cheap perfume and cologne carried a scent. Trent walked up behind her, putting his hand around her waist. Geoff stood grinning next to the two, slightly shaking with excitement.

"You know what this calls for?!" Geoff asked as he ran ahead of the couple before they could answer. Geoff disappeared in the crowd of people, leaving a questioning Trent and Gwen.

"What do you think our Party Boy is do--" Gwen began, but stopped as the bouncy tune from the pervious song ended into a slow dance.

"Makin' old traditions last!" a voice very similar to Geoff's rang from the DJ area. The two laughed at the roommates deed, but quickly started to go along with the song. The room was darkened with light grey and blue lights as the soft tune of the song played. Gwen placed her hands over Trent's shoulders as his hands guided themselves to Gwen's waist.

"Where's Geoffy?" Gwen asked as Geoff was no where to be found. The two scanned the crowd, looking over heads of the dancers. The cow-boy hat didn't stand out in the crowd. Nor a pink jacket.

"I guess we should find him… He has the keys." Trent grinned, continuing to look.

"Hmm, I think that can wait until after this song," Gwen continued to cradle with her boyfriend left to right and forward and back. The song ended shortly after the conversation. Another song with a fresh beat made the club seem to shake slightly. The colors changed with the beat, and the floor became filled with life.

"I'll take the front half, you take the back half?"

"Whatever," Gwen shrugged as she turned to search for the third remaining roommate.

She had to squint her eyes a few times to look behind small gaps of room that the people on the dance floor had left. She looked past everyone she could, having to squirm through the little space she had.

Time had passed and Gwen had nothing to prove for her search. When she was positive the dance floor didn't contain Geoff, she walked to the far end of the room, near the DJ. Surely he wouldn't mind if she borrowed the mic for a moment, right?

The booming of the music grew loader and shook the floor more as she got closer to the far end corner of the club. Not being used to all this noise, flash, and sudden sickly movement, Gwen grew a small headache. She swore as the thought that she may be growing sick again grew. But as she found the DJ set up with records in hand, she saw something grow closer with each step she took: a cow-boy hat.

"Geoff!" Gwen shouted as to be heard over the music. Only a few feet away from Gwen, Geoff turned around and smiled to the girl.

"'Sup dude!" he said aloud, but couldn't be heard from the music. He casually walked over to her.

"We've been looking all over for you! What were you doing?"

"Talkin' to my man, the DJ, over there."

"Do you know how long I've been looking for you!? Come on, Trent'll want to know where we are," Geoff waved bye to the DJ and the two left the spot they were at and left for the floor to find the Musician.

"He said he would be up front, so I think our be--" Gwen started, but stopped when she bumped into someone and fell on the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying att--" Gwen started as she jumped back on her feet and held out a hand to the other person, but stopped when the face she saw was too familiar.

"Gwenny! Long time no see, huh!?" the female who bumped into the goth jumped up, also noticing the face.

"Izzy, we saw each other yesterday at the funeral, remember? You ate all the shrimp!" Gwen reminded the red-head. She was dressing in a green tank top and shorts.

"I wasn't there. But I Explosivo told me he was going," she corrected Gwen, but then stopped talking as another question filled her mind. "So whatever happened to Trent, Explosivo told me you two were still dating. But I see we have another man!" Izzy winked at Geoff as she formed a small heart in the air with her hand.

"Oh no, I'm still with Trent. I was just looking for Geoff here," Gwen pointed to the man next to her.

"So Izzy, is Owen here or are you by yourself?" Geoff asked, looking over the crowd for the big guy.

"Oh, we broke a few months ago…" Izzy said calmly, but looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry to hear about that…"

"That's okay, there are still plenty off fish in the sea, they say!" Izzy made a fishing notion with her hands, like she was reeling in a fish.

"Um… Good luck to you," Gwen started. "But I think we should be looking for Trent now. See ya later."

Gwen started to walk away, but got stopped by the psycho.

"Por que?" Izzy asked. "The night still has enough time for all four of us!" Izzy walked next to Gwen.

_The four of us. Never thought I'd hear that after Bridge… _Gwen thought, even though Izzy both could never be Bridgette or be the next roomie._ Just hanging out for a night wouldn't be so bad… Right?_

Geoff and Gwen walked in silence as Izzy talked about different things from the RCMP to bears to fish. "So like I was saying earlier, the ninjas were like, all over the place and I only had this one dart left, so I was forced too be--" Izzy started. "I think I see Trent!"

Trent turned around as he heard his name, and smiled as he saw Geoff and Gwen, but then raised an eyebrow as the red-head came into picture.

"Izzy, it's nice to see you again," he said nervously showing Gwen a questioning look.

"It's been years!" Izzy jumped up and down as she gave him a brief hug.

"I saw you yesterday… Didn't you eat all the shrimp or something?" Trent asked.

"That was Explosivo, you silly goose!" Izzy laughed at how Trent could forget something like that.

Gwen explained to Trent how Izzy is going to spend the night with them, with easily spotted fake enthusiasm. Izzy was dancing to the song some while Gwen did all the explaining. Geoff started dancing, too, but with different rhythm and timing as Izzy.

"I'll be right back guys!" Izzy mischievously grinned as she literally plowed through the crowd. Angry yells were heard, but she kept on pushing through. The beat changed more yet again to something more country like. Yellow colors were being splashed around in the room, and an actual "Yee-haw!" was heard through the air.

The three stopped for a moment to listen to the song. Gwen rolled her eyes and Geoff and Trent started to laugh. The words echoed through the room:

"_Swing your partner, swing your partner, swing your partner to you,"_ the voice echoed. Izzy came skipping back, smiling very wide. Gwen didn't have a chance to stop Trent, who had placed his hand in hers and lightly pushed her backward, holding his grip so she was spun to him. Geoff gave a weak frown as he looked down at the floor, partner less without a fiancé. Izzy tapped his shoulder and gave him her hand. "Bridgette won't get jealous over two friends sharing a dance, will she?" she asked with a weak friendly smile.

Geoff smirked as he followed the same motion Gwen and Trent did. The room was filled with people doing the same thing as the dancing duos, with a couple of skirts with ruffles fly in the air and smiles on strangers faces.

"_Throw your partner way out, give your partner a spin!" _

Trent unfolded his grip on his gothic girlfriend and lightly pushed her away. Izzy didn't need the push, she was pushing herself away from Geoff.

As the song continued another verse and chorus, the entire room was filled with couples dancing in sync. Gwen was smiling and let out a couple of laughs.

…

Different songs came and went, making Geoff and Izzy being forced to dance when and if a partner song played. When a clock on a near wall chimed eleven and only Geoff and Izzy still had any energy left (well, they were rather used to either parties or unnaturally high amounts of energy…) Gwen asked to leave, with Trent agreeing.

"Aww, but it's still early yet! If your worried about the vampires coming out, I'll make sure they don't hurt you! Please don't go!" Izzy pleaded.

"Izzy, not everyone has the energy you do," Gwen took a few deep breaths to help get some air.

"I understand…" Izzy sighed as she looked at the floor. "But maybe we could do this again sometime!" she smiled some more. She reached into her pants pocket and handed Gwen the paper.

"You always keep a piece of paper with your phone number in your pocket?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, you never know if you meet people at these things!" Izzy nodded at her answer as she explained. Gwen folded the paper in the small pocket her shorts. "Maybe we could have a girl day out one of these days!"

"Uh… Thanks Izzy," Gwen smiled, but in truth she still only thought of her as a friend. She was nice and fun, but a small part of her heart wouldn't allow Izzy past to become a best friend. It just didn't feel right to have someone to be close to her, no matter what level of friendship, with just her best friend being buried.

Geoff and Trent said there good-byes and the crazy girl just jumped back into the floor, nearly jumping on someone as if to start at backwards stage-dive.

…

Dressed up in her black tee shirt and sweat pants, Gwen crawled into her bed. The moisture from the morning had either dried up or disappeared. Recently back from the bathroom scrubbing on her toes with finger-nail polish remover, she noticed the pink nail polish wouldn't and couldn't be rubbed off her toes. She sighed and let a single tear fall for nearly no reason at all.

No, there was a reason. Bridgette. She didn't have to have a reason to shed a tear when she thought of a dead soul… Right?

"This is a start, I guess," Gwen said to herself as she let out a small smile. Depression wouldn't cross her path, if she could help it.

As she finally got comfortable enough to close her eyes for a few seconds, her bedroom door opened, reveling a ray of light.

"Did you have fun?" It was Trent. He sat on her bed next to her.

Gwen sat up in her bed. "I guess."

"It looked like you were having fun," he reminded her.

"Maybe a little."

"Admit it."

"Alright. Maybe I _did_ have fun." Gwen let out a light chuckle.

Sea jumped on her bed and started to knead the blanket before making it's way to her pillow.

"That cat seems to like you a lot. She never acts that way towards Geoff or I," Trent sighed.

"She knows who her Mommy is!" Gwen said in a childish tone as the cat purred softly with each stroke of Gwen's hand.

"Well… I mean she's always clingy towards you."

"She just doesn't like to be alone." Gwen shrugged.

"Yeah. I guess." Trent kissed Gwen on the lips before he left for his room. The cat curled up and laid it's head on the pillow.

"_She's always clingy towards you_." Gwen repeated to herself under her breath as every thought and memory of the cat staying here always involved her. Seldom did she remember time when the cat wasn't with her.

"_No, she just doesn't like to be alone," _she reassured herself then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

But before doing so, she could almost have promised a faint smell of sand and sun, the smell of the sea, bouncing from her pillow into her room.

It was almost like it was coming from Sea herself.

* * *

**Now I know what some of you are thinking:_ Great, now she's going to add all the characters and Izzy in each one..._**

**No, I just needed someone, and Izzy seems like the only other camper besides Geoff to go to a party! XD**

**I don't plan to have another character appear, but just one other later in a chapter very distant from here C:**


	11. Chapter 11

**I asked one of my dear friends Adam to read one of my other stories, and he read this one, without me telling him, also. As it turns out, I think he likes this one better then the other! XD**

**So, this is so that way I won't have to listen to you grumble about me not updating tomorrow, Adam! :3**

* * *

A month had managed to slip the three roommates with tears coming in less and less amounts. Dreams were less frequent to the gothic girl, who had found the courage to struggle through work again. Simple math proved that it was easy to live life with four minimum-waged teens, but when you subtract one and only have three paychecks to pay for bills and food, it wasn't that easy.

Taking extra shifts, doing various paying jobs for neighbors, and just the normal errands to be done left the apartment normally empty with the exception of the small cat. The only time any one found time for each other was at night, and even then they were too tired to do much but fall asleep.

Summer was coming close to an end, and fall was already beginning to take it's place. Warm mornings, cool nights, and the falling leaves was starting. Life was almost normal again…

…Almost, of course.

…

"Ugg! My feet are _killing _me!" Gwen had just returned home. She put her apron on the coat rack and slipped her shoes off before falling in on the couch. The cat had only become more needy to Gwen her time at work, so it was around her more then ever.

"Yeah, but thank god tomorrow is Friday!" Trent said, with Geoff right next to him eating a ham sandwich. They always get home an hour before the goth, just one of the few reasons she envied their job. "So what are we gonna be doing?"

"Sleep!" Gwen moaned as she rubbed her face into the nearest pillow.

"Uh, I dunno dude. Too tired to party, but too anxious to do much then sleep, y'know?" Geoff said between bites of his sandwich.

"We could go to that new art museum," Gwen suggested as she moved her pillow under her head so she got a nice view of the ceiling.

"Boring."

"Snore."

"Well what great idea do you have, Trent?"

"Um, how about we hit the park?"

"What's there to do over that way?" the goth was pushing herself up with her elbows.

"Nothing. But it wouldn't kill us to get out of the house every once in a while, will it?"

"Why not?" Gwen shrugged, and Geoff and Trent continued to eat the sandwich in silence. The moon had already risen in the dark sky, and the clock chimed nine pm.

Sure, to an average teenager nearing his or her Ninetieth birthday, 9 was an early time to go to bed. But when you live and work like someone older, the time didn't matter when you were past tired.

…

"_I can't wait until the day when we retire from that old dump!" Bridgette was lying on the carpet on the floor next to the couch, as Gwen was hogging up the spot._

"_God, it's been a while since I've been here…" Gwen put her hands in the air and examined them, making sure she wasn't in the real world._

_Well, how did she know what was real? How did she not know if this was reality and Bridgette's death was only a dream? Had Geoff really died already, or was the world in which Geoff was alive just a dream to help her cope?_

_Questions that she craved to be answered, but to whom would she ask them to? It's not like you can start off any conversation: 'Bridge, are you dead or alive?'_

"_Hm? Been where?" Bridgette turned her head to Gwen, who was alone in the room with her. Trent had more errands (as it must have been a habit that he never be around as long as Bridgette was alive in this world, it seems) to run and Geoff, of course, was dead._

"_Oh, no where!" Gwen hid a small smile._

"_Gwen, if you start doing that again, please warn me! It's been a few weeks since you started on like that, and you scare me when you talk about stuff, acting like you're talking to yourself, but I'm wondering what you're doing, y'know!?"_

"_Sorry, Bridge. Cross my heart, I won't do it again."_

"_And swear to die?"_

"_And swear to die." the goth slightly nod her head._

'_And swear to die.' Those words seemed too bitter for her lips, but she passed them along, anyways. She had enough deaths and dreamt deaths to last her a long time. Forever, if she could help it._

"_What do you wanna do?"_

"_Sleep."_

"_Lame! I mean, get up and do __something__!" Bridgette got to her feet and started to stretch. Sea walked up behind her, and Bridgette picked her up._

_Gwen almost forget the cat around Bridgette, how it hung around her more often then not. Sure, she did feel hurt, but it was Geoff's last gift to the girl._

_Wait… Geoff was already dead in the crash before Gwen had gotten the cat. The day of the crash was a few days after Gwen came home, and the cat hadn't been there during that dream. Was it? No, she was positive. Sea came in both dreams the day she arrived, but Bridgette said it was Geoff's last gift, right?_

_Time didn't matter and didn't make sense any more. But if something happened in one, another would happen in the other world. It didn't make sense to Gwen. But then again, not much did anymore._

"_Sleeping is something!"_

"_No, going to the lake is something. That's what were gonna do!" _

"_Sleep? Please!?"_

"_No, come on! Up, up, up!" Bridgette grabbed Gwen's arms and pulled to get her off the couch._

"_Alright! I can get it!" Gwen sighed as she got up from the spot she was at. She opened her hands, a sign to ask Bridgette for the cat, and she placed her in her arms._

_Sea was fine for a moment, but started to squirm in Gwen's arms. Gwen started to pet is lightly with soft fingers and movements, but it still tried to get down. Gwen sighed as she squat down closer to the floor and opened her arms to let the cat go. It jumped from it's back legs, accidentally opening her nail, and left a large, six-inch deep cut on Gwen's right lower-arm. _

"_Ouch!!" Gwen cried in pain as a thin layer of blood started to already come from the wound. How a young cat like Sea could make a cut both this size and painful didn't add up. Sure, it was an accident, which only left another question: How bad does it hurt when the cat means to scratch?_

"_Oh my god Gwen! I'll get the first aid kit! Go to the bathroom and wash it off in the sink, I'll be right there!" Bridgette said as she ran to the closet that separated Gwen's and Trent's room from each others to get the bandages and creams. Gwen ran to the bathroom, letting the occasional drop of blood slide off her arm onto the floor. _

_She opened the bathroom door with her other hand and turned the sink on, letting the cold water wash away the blood, until the water got colder until her arm went numb from the temperature. Blood was still coming out, but it wasn't squirting out at a pace that she could be concerned. The cut had missed a vein, or anything else that could have bled worse. _

"_Hold still!" Bridgette said as she applied some anti-bacterial spray on her arm, making Gwen make a small yelp. The surfer girl scanned through the kit, but found no band-aids, only the bandage wrap. The cut was big enough for the wrap, but it wasn't too much necessary as a band-aid could have. A layer of anti-bacterial gel was rubbed on Gwen's arm, but didn't sting as the spray did. The wrap was securely fastened with a small knot at the opening. _

"_So… Do you think I'll live?" Gwen weakly smiled as she inspected her arm. It felt awkward to bend her arm, but she continuously tried. _

"_No. You have a few hours to live before I have to amputate it," Bridgette laughed as she packed up the gels and sprays. _

"_Why didn't you go to college to be a nurse? You're great at it."_

"_Thanks, but I don't think it's me. I'd hate being stuck in a place full of death, or sickness. It's not that fun and cheery as other jobs, I guess."_

"_That's why we became waitresses, because it's the most cheery job in the world?" Gwen stood up and left the bathroom as Bridgette put the kit back up in the closet. _

"_Well, I could quit if I wanted to, it's not like people depended on me. Not that we could afford to quit since we kinda needed Geoff's…" Bridgette didn't finish the sentence as she started to form more new tears. _

"_I understand," Gwen said as she hugged Bridgette, who was wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her hoody._

"_Thanks…" Bridgette sniffled. "So get ready for the lake, hurry up!" _

"_What are we gonna do at the lake? It's kinda too cold to swim, isn't it?" Gwen shouted from her bed-room, gathering her tote with a towel and her bathing suit._

"_Yeah, but you'll see!" Bridgette shouted back as she stood by the door to slip the car keys into her hands. Gwen came back wearing her sunglasses with her black jacket and dark jeans, her usual fall wear. Bridgette looked nearly the same from her summer to fall clothes._

"_Are you sure you want to go? With the water and all…?" Gwen asked._

"_Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Bridgette asked as she opened the door to the hallway. _

_That's right. Bridgette didn't know she was dead… Was she dead in the first place? Yes, the goth held a faint knowledge somewhere in her brain that told her this was the dream world. But how could she feel pain? She felt everything from the cat scratch, wouldn't a normal dream just feel nothing?_

"_No reason, uh, I-I just thought that maybe you'd rather do something else, that's all!" Gwen hid a nervous smile as they stepped down the stairs. _

"_Nope. We're going to the lake if it kills us!" Bridgette held a good-hearted laugh. Gwen, on the other hand, didn't find it as funny._

…

The sun creped through the windows of Gwen's room, making a path of light shine directly in her face. She grumbled and groaned as she stood up and stretched. Maybe she was more prepared for it, that's why she didn't scream when she saw the wrap around her lower arm. With little to no blood showing, she undid the wrap to see how the scab would look.

But there was none. It was like it was completely healed.

A long, but very thin scar showed on her arm, possibly proving that the dream _did _happen. But all evidence of a cut was gone unless you looked hard for the scar.

"Come on, kitty, we've got a lot of waking up to do if Geoff, Trent, and I are ever going to get to the park!" Gwen said between yawns as she lifted the kitty.

…

"Got everything?" Trent asked as he and Geoff stood by the door, waiting for Gwen to come back with the tote that would have everything to last them day.

"Yep. Now come one, let's go!" Gwen smiled and opened the door.

"Why's she so happy today?" Geoff said under his breath. Trent shrugged.

Gwen heard what Geoff had said, but she had a reason to be happy.

Even if she was dead, she still got to talk to Bridgette after being alone for nearly a month. No matter how short of a conversation it was, she still got to talk to her best friend, even if she was just a dead surfer girl.

* * *

**If you were wondering, I could have done a lot better for this and changed some things around, but it's TCAP week, and I must be going off to my Dream-Land :3**

**Night-nights! ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**He-Hey guys! ^_^**

**Long time no update, amIright? I don't really have an excuse, to be honest. ^^;;; The reason why I even bothered making another chapter is because I saw .net/u/2226620/Mew_Lo 's homepage talk about me and the story. And I felt bad because I haven't done anything in a while. So go thank her!**

**PLEASE READ TILL THE END. **

* * *

Gwen sat in the back, silently smiling to herself. Even if Bridgette was still dead, she still got to talk with her. She giggled with her, and even got to play doctor with the deceased. She was gone, but still got to communicate with her. It's almost like she didn't go in the first place! Of course, Gwen wouldn't get to see her all the time, only at night, in her dreams. But that time was enough.

"She's smiling again," Geoff whispered with one hand on the wheel, the other waking up Trent in the passengers seat.

"So what?" Trent grumbled as he stretched his legs in the limited space from the car.

"You're a loud whisperer, Geoff," Gwen snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Smile's gone, I guess everything's back to normal!" Geoff snickered at his joke. He placed his other hand back on the wheel.

"Oh Geoff, you're so funny. Making fun of the Goth Kid _so_ hasn't been done before," said Gwen with extra sarcasm.

"Quiet frankly, I thought I was," Geoff smiled.

"Really? I tho-" started the goth, but got cut off.

"Kids, no fighting. Or I'll make Geoff turn this car around," Trent yawned as he laid his head back on the slightly frosted window. Gwen stuck her tongue at Geoff, who saw in the mirror. He stuck his out while she was watching him.

"Real mature," Gwen said under her breath as she looked out her window.

"You did it first," grumbled the driver as he turned a corner into the empty parking lot.

Geoff jumped out immediately, grabbing the small tote out of the trunk. Gwen slowly got out and opened Trent's door, offering her near white colored hand. He was still sitting back in his seat, blinking once or twice to keep the sleepy-ness away before he took his girlfriends hand. He gave one last yawn and stretch before Geoff called them by the small path that connected the parking lot to the park.

"Come on, dudes! We're not here to sleep all day!"

"Well then what _are _we here for?" Gwen rolled her eyes as she Trent walked over to where the impatient Geoff was. He would never wait if it led to something fun. And to him, even the simple park was fun enough.

The park was set up near a hill, where the other side of the land was the lake, and the other a small woods. The park was barely taken care of, even though it was new. It was seldom used by Mothers, six children have drowned in the water as they ran off when a parent turned around to do something. They always just wanted to look, but they too often fell in. The water isn't too deep, but depth doesn't matter when a person can't swim. Just slipping in can kill another innocent youth.

"You never answered me! What are we doing-" started the goth.

"Tag! You're it!" Geoff smiled as he ran to the large playground that covered up half of the parks unused space.

"You got to be kidding me," sighed Gwen. She turned around to Trent, whose eyes widened.

"He-hey. You're not going to tag your boyfriend, are you?" he nervously chuckled, his feet carrying him back several steps.

"Trent, you're actually going to play tag?" Gwen laughed as she placed her hands in her pockets. Trent kept his eyes on them at all times.

"Well… I-I just didn't…"

"Wait! You're actually thinking I'm going to tag you? Trent, we're not five anymore!"

"Yeah… Tell that to Geoff," Trent continued to eye her hands before he stopped walking backwards to turn and run towards the playground with Geoff.

"Trent! Are you kidding me?" Gwen shouted as she thought about how stupid this game was.

She tried to catch up to her boyfriend, but Trent was to fast. He ran up the stairs and caught up to Geoff, who was waiting for him. They gave each other a high-five before they continued running down the narrow passage that ended into another staircase, then slide.

"Oh well, if you can't beat them, join them," mumbled Gwen as she placed the tote at the foot of the gymnasium before she ran, too, up the stairs. Geoff looked down from the stairs that were above her, waiting for a challenge. He watched as she followed their past footsteps and she got to the foot of the stairs. She stared at them for a moment with an eyebrow raised. She's got them. She's going to win the childish game of tag.

Geoff evilly laughed as he sat down at the slide mouth and pushed himself to go down. His laugh ended as he stopped, barely past the beginning. Trent stared at him for a minute before he started to laugh loudly.

"What is it?" Gwen asked as she got to the top, before she saw what.

"I'm stuck!" Geoff complained as he tried to move around a little bit with no success. Gwen passed Trent without touching him as she reached her hand down the slide. Geoff stopped his squirming. The game was over when Gwen said the three simple words.

"Tag. You're it~" she cooed from the top.

"Yeah okay, that's wonderful," Geoff pouted. "But I'm still stuck!"

"We'll just push you down," Trent shrugged when he finished laughing.

"Can't you just pull me up?"

"No no. I like where Trent's coming from. I'll go down and push you," Gwen sat at the slide's entrance and pushed herself forward. She stopped at behind Geoff.

"Brace yourself," Gwen said as Geoff still tried to squirm around.

"For what?" he asked, but he knew the answer soon enough. Gwen pushed with her feet, kicking him the entire way down. He winced a couple times from the force of her boot before he managed to free himself at the bottom. Gwen jumped down, also. Trent giggled at the top of the slide. "I'll just walk down!"

Geoff took off his pink jacket and slapped the dirt of it from where Gwen's boot made it's mark. "It would have been easier to push me up…" he mumbled.

"You're down, aren't you?" said Gwen once Trent walked over to the two.

"So that was a good," Trent checked his watch with the tote in hand, "Ten minutes used. What now?"

"Let's go for a dip!" Geoff smiled as he and Trent started walking towards the lake. Gwen took small steps, hesitant to what the two might mean.

"Are you kidding me! It's 65 degrees (_AN: I did that in Fahrenheit to make it easier for most of us_) out and you're wanting to go SWIMMING?"

"It'll wake me up a little bit. I don't see what the big deal is," Trent replied as he placed a hand in the tote, trying to find something.

"I didn't bring our suits, or towels, or clothes!"

"Trent and I thought ahead, we're wearing our trunks. And we slipped yours in last night when you were in bed," smiled Geoff. Trent threw Gwen her black bikini before he took off his pants and shirt. Geoff followed.

Gwen caught her swimwear and sighed. She looked from where they were to find the restroom to change, but no building in site. Only slides and swings, and they were still a little ways off.

"Uh… Where do I change?" asked Gwen, she couldn't even find a bush to hide in. The boys had already set themselves on the edge of land, their feet were just slightly being dipped in the cold water.

"Just do it there," Trent turned around and replied.

"I don't see anyone else," Geoff chipped in.

"Actually Geoff, I do see someone else. You! I can't change in front of you!"

"It's fine, Gwen. I'll make sure he doesn't look. If you turn around, we can't see much anyways," Trent commented.

Why am I always getting dragged into things that I don't want to do? Gwen thought as she took of her shirt and put on her top as fast as she could. She turned her head around quick, to make sure Geoff still wasn't looking. When she was satisfied that he wasn't, she started with the pants. Just as soon as she thought she was home-free, bottoms almost on, it was said. The one time she might have blushed more red then a tomato.

"I see London, I see France. I see Gwenny's underpants!" sang a certain Party Boy.

Gwen finished putting on the lower half of her bathing suit before she walked over to the edge between Geoff and Trent. Just as she put her feet in the water, she put her hands on Geoff's back and pushed with all her force into the cold water. From the deep end that they were sitting at, it was nearing five feet. The water rippled with the splash, and Geoff came up with a small yip.

"d-Dude! N-not cool!" Geoff shivered from the low temperature of the water before he swam back to the shore line. He grabbed the tote and looked desperately for a towel before he wrapped it around himself.

"You promised he wouldn't look. Maybe I should push you in, too," Gwen commented, placing her hand in the water.

"If you did, it'd be two-against-one." Trent yawned.

"Did you get any sleep last night? You've been yawning and stretching all day," the dark-haired girl commented, feeling Trent's forehead only to reveal a normal temperature.

"Yeah, I did! I just had a few weird dreams that made me wake up once in a while. But it was so lifelike, it made me want to believe it was happening!"

"What happened?"

"Well…" Trent started, and looked at Geoff for a brief moment, to make sure he wasn't listening. "The three of us were at the apartment while Geoff went to go get something from the store. And by three I mean you, me, and Bridge. For some odd reason, we were watching the news, and then there was an announcement saying he was in a car crash. And he was… gone," Trent finished, he heaved a sigh at the last word.

Gwen's eyes grew wide. Her heart skipped a beat. The dream had repeated itself, but with a different element in the mix. She wasn't the only one who got to see Bridgette in her dreams, anymore. The special connection she thought she had would now be gone, if Trent was able to be there, too. She felt more disappointment then shock. If she remembered correctly, the next dream should involve Sea, right?

"Wow, that is pretty weird," Gwen tried to keep her cool when she really wanted to shed some tears.

"But it was probably just because Geoff and I have a deadline to meet at work. One of those stress dreams everyone gets once in a while. No biggie," he reassured Gwen before he placed his hands on her hips. She laid down on his shoulder. "So maybe this will wake me up."

"Wait, let go of-!" started Gwen before Trent jumped, holding onto Gwen as they went in together. Trent rose to the top, still holding onto Gwen. Geoff laughed from the edge, satisfied with karma.

"I-it's freezing!" Gwen shouted as she swam to the shore.

"I could have told ya that," Geoff threw a towel to the girl who sat to the side, before he wrapped himself tighter in his.

"Are you alright by the lake? I would have thought that you'd be kinda… staying away from it," asked Gwen. How could someone cope so fast?

"No, I'm not really fine with it. But we can't really change the past, can we? Besides, I'm sure she wanted me to be fine with the water. It was her favorite thing, after all. Isn't that why you named the kitten what you did?" Geoff asked, his normal laughing, joking, 'Let's Have Fun!' manner turned into something more serious.

"Yeah… I think you're right on just about everything. Glad your holding up better then I did," smiled Gwen as she pat Geoff on the back.

"You were there with her, though. If anything, I thought you were the one who wouldn't want to go."

"True, but I'm not the only who thinks that she would rather we move on."

Trent swam back to the shore after spending more time in there then the other two. He sat in between Geoff and Gwen with the towel wrapped ferociously around him.

"So are you two planning on killing me to taking me out of the picture, too?" laughed Trent as he ran the towel through his hair.

"You know it! Then we're gonna take the insurance so that way Gwen and I can go run off to get married in Vegas!" The two boys laughed with Gwen holding a small smile.

"Speaking about getting hitched in Vegas," Trent started as he reached Gwen's hand to stand up. He grabbed something in the tote as he placed his weight on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Gwen eyes widened for the second time. Her cliché boyfriend had asked her hand in marriage while wearing just a bikini and towel, still slightly shivering in the cold. They had not gone anywhere worth memory, today. Just played an annoying game of tag. She had learned her boyfriend was having weird dreams, and also learned that Geoff was doing fine without Bridgette. Nothing special or romantic at all.

But the most unromantic wedding proposal was so different, it had to be the most loving, special, and certainly romantic thing that has ever happened to her.

* * *

**I had actually thought of something else to do the for the proposal, but I thought to myself: What would Gwen want? Would she want the over-used 'fancy diner, drop the ring in the drinking glass' or something simple? I plan to work something out next chapter. ;D**

**Also, I tried to get the Geoff and Gwen's Brother-Sister relationship going on. :3**


End file.
